The Spy Series
by Isotope
Summary: [HPDM] Traduction de Bananacosmicgirl : Une série de ficlets sur Harry et Draco, et la mise de place de leur relation.
1. TSS I Meeting

**Titre :** The Spy Series (1) : Rencontre

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé :** Après une réunion de Mangemorts, Harry est envoyé pour accueillir le nouvel espion. Futur-slash. HP/DM. Il s'agit de la première partie de la Série de l'Espion.

**Note de la traductrice :** Me voici avec une nouvelle traduction. Cette fic est une « ficlet » qui comportera environ six parties d'après l'auteur. Pour le moment, seulement trois chapitres sont écris en anglais donc je peux prendre mon temps pour publier les traductions (ce qui tiendra compte du temps que j'aurais et surtout du monde qui suivra cette fic). Je vous invite d'ailleurs à consulter le site de Cosmic (l'adresse est dans son profil) pour être tenu au courant de l'avancement de ses fanfics. En attendant, c'est parti !

* * *

**The Spy Series 1**

**Meeting**

By Cosmic

* * *

'_Harry,_

_Viens dans mon bureau dès que tu as fini de dîner s'il te plait,_

_Prof. Dumbledore'_

Harry lut le mot une deuxième fois puis fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Pour une fois, il ne se rappelait pas avoir violer le règlement – du moins, pas assez pour rendre visite au directeur…

Cela le rendait un peu nerveux si bien qu'il entama sa route vers le bureau de Dumbledore moins de vingt minutes plus tard. Hermione et Ron grimpaient les escaliers en direction de la Salle Commune, Hermione absorbée par un livre et Ron feignant ne pas être ravi de rester seul avec elle pendant un moment.

A la seconde où Harry s'arrêta devant la statue qui cachant le bureau du directeur, celle-ci commença à tourner et Harry sauta sur les escaliers en supposant que Dumbledore avait su qu'il était là, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » Le bureau était comme il l'avait toujours connu ; les portraits le scrutaient curieusement et Fumseck était posé sur sa perche, regardant Harry avec contemplation.

« Ah, Harry, tu es là. » Albus Dumbledore arrivait, descendant les escaliers, sa longue robe bruissait derrière lui. « Comment vas-tu ce soir ? »

« Je vais bien, Monsieur » répondit Harry. « Vous – hum, vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

« Si direct, toujours si direct. » dit le professeur Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillant tournés vers Harry.

Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau et fit signe à Harry de s'installer confortablement sur un des sièges.

« J'ai une tâche pour toi » fit Dumbledore.

« Une tâche ? » répéta Harry, muettement. « Quel genre de tâche? »

Dumbledore sourit. « Une tâche pour l'Ordre, Harry. J'aurais préféré que quelqu'un d'autre s'en charge mais le professeur Rogue ne peut plus quitter le château depuis que Voldemort a découvert beaucoup de choses à son sujet et Minerva— bien, elle n'aime pas sortir la nuit de nos jours.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry. Quoi que ce soit, cela s'avérait dangereux. Le brave Gryffondor qui sommeillait en Harry s'était immédiatement éveillé.

« Notre espion arrive ce soir, Harry. » répondit Dumbledore et soudain, il ne riait plus. « Il détient une information essentielle pour nous. J'ai besoin de toi pour aller le réceptionner et s'assurer qu'il arrive sain et sauf à Poudlard. »

Harry regardait fixement Dumbledore. « Je ne sais même pas qui est l'espion » remarqua-t-il. « Comment je suis censé l'accueillir ? Et s'il n'était pas en sûreté ? Et si quelque me suit ? »

« Il est muni d'un sortilège pour le prévenir au cas où il serait pisté. » répondit Dumbledore. « Crois-moi, tout ce dont tu auras à t'inquiéter c'est s'il est blessé ou pas – s'il l'est, emmène-le directement à l'infirmerie. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi, Harry ? »

Harry réfléchît tranquillement pendant un long moment. C'était une lourde tâche – cet espion était le seul que l'Ordre possédait aujourd'hui, puisque Rogue avait été attrapé et démasqué par Voldemort. Il n'aurait pas survécu à cette rencontre sans les visions d'Harry et l'aide de Remus Lupin. D'ailleurs, Rogue continuait de grogner à propos de la façon stupide dont le 'loup-garou' l'avait sauvé. Harry souriait presque à cette idée, avant de se rappeler le sérieux de la situation. L'espion. L'amener indemne au château.

« Je vais le faire » accepta Harry. « Quand doit-il arriver ? »

« Dans environ vingt-cinq minutes » répondit Dumbledore. « J'ai pris la liberté de demander à Dobby d'aller chercher votre cape d'Invisibilité dans votre chambre – je veux que vous la portiez quand vous partirez. »

Harry se demandait pourquoi il devait porter sa cape alors que le directeur lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun danger, mais il ne posa aucune question. Au lieu de cela, il demanda « Où sera-t-il ? »

« A droite en dehors des grilles du château. Aussi loin qu'il pourra transplaner – sinon les sentinelles le récupèreront. »

« Oui, je connais – les sentinelles anti-transplanage » acquiesça-t-il. Hermione l'avait répété assez souvent à Ron et Harry.

Un peu plus tard, et après quelques instructions supplémentaires pour Harry, celui-ci traversait les couloirs déserts menant à l'entrée principale. Il s'interrogeait toujours sur la raison qui avait poussé à ce qu'il soit choisi pour cette tâche – il n'était plus le seul septième année de l'Ordre maintenant ; Ron et Hermione avait aussi bien été entraînés et Harry se demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas venir avec lui.

Pendant qu'il tirait les grandes portes et se dirigeait dehors dans la pénombre, il réalisa qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité de l'espion.

Harry descendait d'un pas léger le chemin qui menait aux grilles du château. La nuit était silencieuse et bien que la Forêt Interdite apparaissait distinctement des deux côtés du sentier, elle ne semblait pas menaçante. Le ciel était clair et la lune était présente ; une demi-lune.

Les pensées d'Harry étaient principalement concentrées sur l'espion, se demandant qui il pouvait être. Il ne savait même pas si c'était un élève ou un professeur, bien qu'il semblait plus plausible que ce soit un ancien étudiant, considérant que lui-même était seulement un élève. De plus, qui d'autres que Rogue avait la possibilité de devenir un Mangemort parmis tout le corps professoral ? Harry retint un petit rire alors qu'il s'imaginait le minuscule professeur Flitwick en tant que bras droit de Voldemort.

La grille se tenait ouverte quand il l'atteint, pourtant Harry n'eu pas le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas aussi accueillante qu'elle paraissait. Lorsqu'il la passa et se tint juste devant, il sentit la puissance magique de toutes les sentinelles qui entouraient Poudlard et réalisa que ces sorts étaient bien plus efficaces, pour retenir les personnes qui ne devraient pas se trouver là, que les grilles ne le seraient jamais.

Enroulant étroitement son manteau autours de lui, Harry s'assît sur le sol. Il restait encore cinq minutes avant que l'espion ne soit supposé arriver, selon le plan de Dumbledore.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent.

Puis dix minutes.

Quand quinze minutes furent passées dans le plus grand calme, Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Il se leva et regarda autours de lui, prêt, sa baguette magique dans la main. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Puis, il fut rapidement jeté à terre lorsque quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus. Ou, plutôt, _quelqu'un_.

« _Malfoy ?_ »

Harry fixait son ennemi de longue date, réalisant avec horreur que Malfoy avait plusieurs contusions sur son visage et saignait du nez.

Malfoy regardait devant lui, légèrement vers le bas, mais il ne pouvait naturellement pas voir Harry puisque celui-ci était couvert sa cape d'Invisibilité. Malfoy examina autours de lui avec sa main, en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est donc comme ça que vous avez fait en troisième année, Potter. » marmonna Malfoy avant de s'effondrer sur Harry, sans connaissance.

Quelques grognements plus tard, Harry arriva à se libérer des longs membres de Malfoy. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, et tira ensuite Malfoy de l'autre côté de la grille, en lieu sur. Seulement après, il fut heurté par la découverte de l'identité de l'espion qu'il attendait.

Il lui sembla soudainement plus raisonnable que Dumbledore n'ait pas voulu que Ron participe à cette petite aventure.

Malfoy remua et regarda autours de lui. L'espace d'un instant, Harry compatît avec lui et enleva sa cape.

« Potter, » marmonna Malfoy « Pourquoi es-tu la seule personne sur Terre que l'on a envoyé me chercher ? Où est Severus ? Ah non, il n'est pas autorisé à sortir. Mais il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre ? »

Il regardait Harry, confus. Harry secoua la tête, se demandant ce qu'il était arrivé au vrai, au méchant Malfoy qu'il avait dû se traîner à l'école. « Tu t'es probablement cogné la tête quand tu as transplané. »

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Non » fit-il, « ce sont juste les effets de quelques sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fais-moi confiance, » continua-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se relever, « je serais de retour avec mon ancienne et horrible personnalité en un rien de temps. »

« Ô joie » répondit Harry en roulant des yeux. Il tendit une main à Malfoy, mais l'autre garçon l'ignora.

Malfoy se tenait debout fébrilement, détaillant son visage d'une main. « Ils ont fait du bon travail cette fois-ci, n'est ce pas ? » marmonna Malfoy. Il grimaça lorsque ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec une plaie particulièrement vive, juste au dessous de son œil gauche.

« Oui, tu es très beau et multicolore, Malfoy » fit Harry. En le tirant par la manche, il rajouta « Allez, laisse toi emmener jusqu'au château. Dumbledore a précisé que je devais te porter à l'infirmerie si tu étais blessé. »

« Tu me trouves beau ? » minauda Malfoy en le regardant.

« Quoi ? » Harry s'arrêta. Puis il comprit que Malfoy faisait référence à ses propres paroles. « Non Malfoy, je me moquais. On pensait tous que tu connaissais tout sur l'art raffiné du sarcasme… »

« Oh. Oui. C'est juste. » Il riait sous cape. « Dumbledore a dit de m'emmener l'infirmerie _si_ j'étais blessé ? »

Harry approuva. « Oui. Et qu'il y a-t-il de si drôle à propos de ça ? »

« C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas encore eu une seule réunion de Mangemorts après laquelle je suis rentré sans blessures, alors le _si_ est quelque peu inutile. » Malfoy haussa les épaules.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre et se contenta donc de bredouiller « Bien, directions l'infirmerie alors. »

Malfoy marchait tranquillement à côté d'Harry, boitant légèrement à chaque pas. Harry s'était inquiété tout le chemin du retour ; les contusions sur son visage semblaient sérieuses et la façon dont il se comportait – cela semblait surréaliste. Toute cette soirée lui semblait à part, étrange. La nuit était si tranquille, si calme. Draco Malfoy marchait à côté de lui comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, ni battus, depuis ces six dernières années ; ils marchaient presque sereinement, comme s'ils étaient des amis.

« Pourquoi tu espionnes ? »

Harry n'était pas sur d'avoir réellement énoncé cette question, mais il regardait attentivement Malfoy.

Malfoy se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sembla plus normale qu'avant ; moins détachée et plus sérieuse. « Quelque part en chemin, j'ai réalisé que c'était moche, ce que mon père et le Seigneur des Tén— Voldemort faisaient. »

« Juste comme ça ? Tu as réalisé que ce n'était pas bien ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. « Pendant un certain temps, Severus a essayé de me gagner, en vain. Puis, quand j'ai finalement vu mon père torturer une Sang-de— une fille née de parents moldus, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas pour moi. Bien sur, c'était déjà trop tard pour m'éclipser puisque Severus avait déjà été attrapé, Dumbledore avait besoin d'un nouvel espion. »

Harry scrutait Malfoy, se demandant encore qui se tenait devant lui et où était passé le Malfoy qu'il connaissait. « Et tu t'es juste porté volontaire ? »

Malfoy retint un petit rire moqueur. « Ca n'a pas été aussi simple – mais tu connais Dumbledore, il sait manier les mots et te faire faire des choses tout en te faisant croire que c'est toi qui a eu l'idée. Parfois je ne sais pas qui est le plus mauvais – Voldemort ou Dumbledore – mais comme Dumbledore ne m'ordonne pas de torturer des moldus, et ne me torture pas, le choix est facile. »

Harry était vraiment dérouté par le cours que prenaient tous ces évènements et pendant quelques minutes, il ne dit plus rien. Ils devaient marcher pendant encore dix bonnes minutes avant d'atteindre le château. Malfoy clopinait encore et Harry lui prit la main pour le soutenir. Malfoy jeta un regard à Harry mais ne pipa mot.

« Depuis combien de temps tu espionnes ? » osa finalement Harry.

« C'est quoi, l'Inquisition Espagnole ? » demanda Draco, qui semblait soudainement gêné.

« Désolé » répondit rapidement Harry, se sentant stupide. Après tout, même s'il ne lui ressemblait pas, c'_était_ toujours Malfoy. Et Harry était censé faire quoi, lui faire ses excuses ?

A sa grande surprise, Malfoy bredouilla « C'est bon. J'ai juste – je suis fatigué et j'ai très mal à la tête. »

« Tu es sur que tu pourras marcher jusqu'au château ? » fit Harry

Draco hocha la tête, « Je vais bien ».

Cependant, lorsqu'Harry observa rapidement Malfoy, il lui parut épuisé et faible. Il ne dit rien ; il se ferait probablement arracher la tête s'il le faisait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites lors de ces réunions ? » demanda rapidement Harry, s'attendant à ce que Malfoy lui rétorque avec mépris que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Au lieu de cela, Malfoy expliqua « Nous faisons un compte-rendu à Voldemort. Nous y mettons du notre pour ramper à ses pieds. S'il n'est pas satisfait de ce que nous avons à lui dire, ou de la manière dont nous travaillons, il nous punit. » Harry examina le visage de Malfoy encore une fois. Le regard de Malfoy rencontra celui d'Harry, et il dit doucement « Il n'était pas très ravi de mon compte-rendu ce soir. Il pense que tu es trop dur à tuer. »

« Il t'a battu comme cela, à cause de moi ? » Harry se sentit brusquement coupable, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Voldemort était fou ; Harry n'en était pas responsable.

Malfoy ne répondait pas. Il porta une main à son visage et pressa sa tempe. Il ralentît le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter et Harry s'avança vers lui.

« Malfoy ? Tout va bien ? »

Malfoy grimaçait. « Je suis— Il m'a jeté un Doloris et j'ai été violemment projeté par terre— J'ai du avoir un coup. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne devrais pas marcher si tu as reçu un choc. », dit-il.

« Je vais bien. Alors allons-y, okay ? » répliqua Malfoy. Mais quand il avança d'un pas, son genou se vrilla et il tomba sur Harry.

Si Harry n'était pas en plein effort pour le retenir, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Comme c'était le cas, il se contenta de marmonner « Oui, bien, c'est ça » et posa Malfoy par terre. Puis, il jeta un sort de Légèreté sur Malfoy avant de le soulever dans ses bras et reprendre le chemin en direction du château. Malfoy n'avait pas totalement perdu connaissance ; de temps en temps il semblait éveillé car il bredouillait « Pose-moi— par terre, je ne suis pas— une damoiselle en détresse, Potter. ». Harry l'ignorait bien évidemment et continuait de marcher.

Ils atteignirent Poudlard et Harry le porta jusqu'en haut des nombreux escaliers menant à l'infirmerie, où madame Pomfresh, le directeur Dumbledore et le Professeur Rogue, inquiet, attendaient. Dès qu'Harry eut installé Malfoy sur un lit, il fut reconduit hors de la salle.

A la porte, Dumbledore le congédia « J'apprécierais que vous gardiez tout cela pour vous, Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy ira bien, je vous l'assure. »

Puis la porte se ferma, laissant Harry se demander si l'aventure de cette nuit n'était pas un rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Harry savourait son petit-déjeuner lorsqu'un hibou de l'école descendit en piqué et laissa tomber une lettre devant lui. Harry attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrît. Il souriait légèrement en lisant le contenu.

« De qui est-ce ? » demanda Hermione en lisant le mot par-dessus son épaule.

« Quelqu'un. » répondit Harry, souriant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, replongeant à son livre. Harry chercha du regard Malfoy et le trouva à la table des Serpentard, son visage intact et son petit sourire supérieur, toute trace de la nuit dernière s'était envolée. Pourtant, quand Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il croisa le regard de Malfoy et Harry sentit le monde s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Les lèvres de Malfoy s'incurvèrent en un sourire durant un court moment et quand il s'effaça, Malfoy regardait ailleurs.

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit et il retourna à ses céréales. La petite carte que Malfoy lui avait envoyé posée devant lui.

'_Thanks'_

_

* * *

_

Si vous avez aimé, je vous encourage à le dire à l'auteur par mail ou sur son site. Mais n'oubliez pas non plus les reviews (même juste deux mots ) pour que je vois si ça vaut la peine de continuer ;) Merci bien !


	2. TSS II Battle

**Titre :** The Spy Series (2) : La bataille

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé :** Draco sauve la vie d'Harry lors de la bataille finale et Harry découvre quelque chose qu'il n'avait même suspecté… Slash. HP/DM. Il s'agit de la deuxième partie de la Série de l'Espion.

* * *

**The Spy Series 2  
**

**Meeting**

By Cosmic

* * *

Cinq mois étaient passés depuis la nuit où Harry avait découvert que Draco Malfoy était leur espion dans le camp de Voldemort. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser ; Malfoy agissait envers lui, Ron et Hermione, comme il l'avait toujours fait à l'école. Il surnommait toujours Ron 'le pauvre Weaslaid' et Hermione 'Sand-de-Bourbe' et il continuait de jeter des insultes à la figure d'Harry, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. 

Pourtant, Harry avait gardé le mot qu'il avait reçu de Malfoy le lendemain de _cette nuit là_, soigneusement caché au fond de sa malle. Il le prenait parfois, tard dans la nuit, et se demandait qui était réellement Draco Malfoy.

En attendant, Voldemort était en train de progresser, recrutant de plus en plus de magiciens et de sorcières dans son camp. Malfoy aidait l'Ordre avec des informations de première classe et l'Ordre pouvait ainsi arrêter plusieurs massacres avant qu'ils aient la chance de commencer.

Harry se demandait combien de fois Malfoy s'était fait battre pour toutes ces opérations échouées. Il n'y avait jamais aucune marque sur son visage quand Harry le voyait à l'école, mais il se rappelait de son état quand il avait été envoyé le chercher. Madame Promfresh et le professeur Rogue formaient une bonne équipe lorsqu'il s'agissait de le soigner.

Puit vint le jour où Malfoy leur parla du plan de Voldemort pour attaquer Poudlard.

Ils ne pouvaient pas renvoyer les élèves chez eux. Malfoy leur avait indiqué que l'attaque se produirait bientôt, mais il ne savait pas quand exactement. Il s'avérait que c'était la nuit même.

Alors que les murs du château tremblèrent lorsque les sentinelles furent brisées, les Mangemorts arrivèrent en foule sur le sol de Poudlard. Des duels féroces commencèrent pendant que le directeur Dumbledore ordonna à MacGonagall de descendre les plus jeunes étudiants dans les cachots.

« Les sixièmes et les septièmes années peuvent choisir s'ils veulent combattre ou non. » avait-il déclaré.

Harry n'avait pas vu un seul sixième ou septième année suivre McGonagall.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors, dans les champs qui entouraient Poudlard, luttant pour leur survie et le droit d'être en vie. Il y avait des cadavres dispersés sur le sol ; élèves, Mangemorts et professeurs également. Harry se battait contre un Mangemort en même temps qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de Voldemort. Dumbledore était déjà là et les deux magiciens s'affrontaient en duel.

Harry esquiva un sort et en envoya un de dos. Le Mangemort fit un tour sur lui-même, immobilisé, et Harry lui jeta un autre sortilège pour s'assurer qu'il resterait ainsi.

« Harry, attention ! »

Harry regarda autours de lui et vit un éclair de magie arriver droit sur lui. Tout se passa subitement comme s'il y avait un ralenti ; il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se déplacer. Il ferma les yeux et s'attendit entièrement à ce que le maléfice le frappe – mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il comprit que quelqu'un d'autre avait été touché à sa place.

« Malfoy ? » fit Harry muettement, regardant fixement l'autre garçon parcouru de soubresaut sur le sol. Puis, il dit _'Finite Incantatum !'_

Malfoy haletait étendu par terre et Harry était sur le point se baisser à côté de lui lorsqu'il entendit « Quel garçon stupide ! J'aurais dû te tuer dès que notre Lord a réalisé qu'il y avait un traître parmis nous ! Mais j'aurais affaire à toi plus tard. » Harry releva la tête pour voir un accoutrement noir de Mangemort lever sa baguette vers Harry. « Mr. Potter, préparez-vous à mourir. _Avada_— »

Encore une fois, le temps sembla passer au ralenti. Malfoy cligna des yeux lentement mais ses sens se réveillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il allait se passer. Harry ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait être aussi rapide que ça, mais Malfoy souleva sa baguette en direction du Mangemort et cria « _Avada Kedavra ! » _juste avant que celui-ci ne finisse son incantation.

Le Mangemort s'immobilisa quand la lumière verte le frappa et il tomba, mort. Le masque se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et Harry haleta lorsqu'il réalisa que le Mangemort n'était autre que le père de Draco, Lucius Malfoy.

Le temps reprit sa course et entendit de nouveau les cris perçants et les hurlements tout autours de lui. Les sortilèges volaient au dessus de sa tête et tout autours de lui, l'odeur du sang et de la mort l'entourait. Harry vit Malfoy reprendre sa respiration faiblement et tenter de s'asseoir, mais il s'effondra en arrière sur le sol, dans un cri de douleur. Harry créa un bouclier protecteur autours d'eux, espérant que cela leur donnerait quelques moments de calme.

« Malfoy, tu dois te lever » fit vigoureusement Harry à l'autre garçon.

« Je ne— peux pas » dit Malfoy. « Mal. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, sombrement. « Quel était ce sort ? »

« Le maléfice du Briseur-d'Os » répondit Malfoy en suffoquant. Son visage était morbidement pâle.

Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Le maléfice du Briseur-d'Os fracturait les os du corps ; et plus il durait longtemps, plus il y avait d'os brisés. Malfoy avait subit ce maléfice pour Harry.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Je devais » fit Malfoy, dans une autre respiration saccadée. « Je t'aime. »

Harry avait les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. « Tu quoi ? » questionna-t-il, mais Malfoy ne répondit pas ; il respira encore faiblement puis sembla ne plus bouger. Au même moment, Harry senti le bouclier protecteur faillir et il scruta autours de lui, se demandant comment il pourrait venir en aide à Malfoy.

Il regarda vers l'endroit où Dumbledore et Voldemort se battaient. Il n'y pouvait rien mais jugeait qu'ils avaient l'air tous les deux fatigué. L'air autours d'eux semblait briller grâce à la magie puissante qu'ils utilisaient. Harry réalisa brusquement que c'était sa seule chance – si Voldemort était fatigué, il devait être capable de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres une bonne fois pour toutes.

Regardant Malfoy une dernière fois, il promit silencieusement, et pourtant furieusement, à l'autre garçon que son sacrifice n'aurait pas servi à rien.

Harry ne pourrait se rappeler de ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il se rappelait seulement des couleurs ; le noir haineux réservé pour Voldemort, le rouge vif pour la vie, jaune pour le soleil du soir qui brillait fort au dessus des champs de Poudlard, vert pour l'herbe sous lui, la robe bleue de Dumbledore, rouge sang coulant sur la barbe grise…

Puissant, or teinté de vert lorsque qu'Harry jeta le sort de la Mort sur Voldemort.

Noir lorsque Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Harry s'était réveillé, Hermione se reposait sur le lit d'à côté. Elle avait un livre ouvert sur ses genoux bien que, pour une fois, elle n'y prêtait aucune attention. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement quand elles étreignirent Harry alors qu'elle réalisa qu'il était éveillé. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry lui-même pleurait quand on lui raconta les pertes graves dont les deux camps avaient souffert. La moitié des étudiants de sixième et septième années étaient morts ou gravement blessés et le reste avait été marqué à vie. Harry découvrit également que les Mangemorts avaient continué leur incursion au sein de Poudlard même après que le Lord ait été tué et ils avaient trouvé les premières années cachées dans les cachots. McGonagall avait été tué, comme l'avaient été beaucoup d'enfants nés de parents moldus.

Ron Weasley était en train de dormir dans un autre lit de l'infirmerie. Ses blessures étaient sérieuses, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit déplacé à St Mangouste. Harry était soulagé d'entendre ça, au moins.

La voix d'Harry trembla alors qu'il demandait « Et Malfoy ? »

Hermione parut triste, mais répondit « Il est à St Mangouste. »

« Il s'en sortira ? » fit Harry.

« Ils ne savent pas encore. » dit Hermione. « Il a été frappé par le maléfice du Bris— »

« Je sais » coupa Harry « il l'a prit à ma place. »

Calmé, Hermione le regarda avec étonnement. Puis, elle sourit légèrement.

« Dis-moi qu'il ira bien. » supplia Harry, le regard vers Hermione. « S'il te plait. »

Hermione ferma les yeux brièvement et répondit doucement « Bien sur, il ira bien, Harry ».

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le professeur Rogue informa Harry que Draco s'était réveillé. Harry avait été appelé à l'aile de l'hôpital où Severus avait été récupéré après la bataille finale ; il avait été soumis, en tant que traître, à une bonne part des sorts lancés par les Mangemorts. 

Maintenant, le Maître des potions était étendu sur le lit, pâle, et fusillait Harry du regard.

« Il voulait vous voir » fit Rogue. Il tendit une lettre vers Harry que celui-ci récupéra et la lut. Elle était adressé, _'Cher Severus'_. La lettre était très courte, l'écriture incertaine, comme si Malfoy n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de trembler pendant qu'il écrivait.

« Naturellement, j'irai. » dit Harry en levant la tête vers Rogue.

Rogue releva ses yeux noirs vers Harry. « Si vous le blessez, je veillerai personnellement à ce que votre vie devienne un enfer, Potter. » prévint-il.

« Je ne veux pas le blesser » dit Harry.

Rogue plissa mes yeux. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voit en vous. » murmura-t-il à peine assez fort pour qu'Harry l'entende.

Harry baissa les yeux. « Moi non plus, monsieur » dit-il calmement. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est jeté sur ce sort à ma place »

« Si vous ne comprenez pas cela, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire » grognait Rogue.

Harry partit juste après. Il n'était pas tellement sur de ce qu'il dirait à Malfoy quand il lui rendrait visite, mais il su qu'il devait le faire ; il devait voir Malfoy.

* * *

Malfoy était assis au lit quand Harry arriva plus tard dans l'après-midi. Il n'y avait pas de cours à Poudlard pour le moment, mais il avait quand même dû avoir la permission du professeur Dumbledore avant de pouvoir partir. Le professeur Dumbledore, qui avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pendant la bataille – il avait été réellement mort pendant quelques secondes, mais il avait survécu -, avait signé le bordereau de permission sans poser de questions et Harry était parti dès qu'il avait eu le papier en main. 

Malfoy avait l'air pâle, bien que c'était assez commun pour lui.

« Salut » Harry jeta un coup d'œil du pas de la porte et Malfoy releva la tête vers lui.

« Harry » dit-il doucement. « Entre »

Harry se demandait quand Malfoy avait commencé à l'appeler par son prénom.

Harry rentra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant. « Com— hum, comment vas-tu ? »

« Aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer, apparemment » dit Malfoy. « Je ne peux pas marcher pour le moment, parce que mes jambes souffrent encore du maléfice du Briseur-d'Os, mais au moins je suis réveillé »

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'était senti maladroit, debout devant le lit de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas quoi dire – était-il censé le questionner à propos des derniers mots que Malfoy lui avait dis ? Etait-il censé le remercier d'avoir tuer son propre père pour sauver la vie d'Harry ?

« Comment vas-tu, Harry ? »

La question de Malfoy le surprit. « Ça va » répondit-il automatiquement. « Je— Je n'ai pas été inconscient longtemps »

Malfoy sourit légèrement. « Le Grand Harry Potter – vainc le Seigneur des Ténèbres et n'est pas inconscient longtemps. »

« Je n'ai pas fait tant que ça » fit Harry. « J'ai juste— Voldemort était épuisé d'avoir combattu contre Dumbledore et j'ai profité de cet avantage. »

« Tu as risqué ta vie » répondit Malfoy.

« Comme tu l'as fait » Malfoy restait silencieux et regardait loin d'Harry. Harry demanda, « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Malfoy examinait ses mains. « Je te l'ai dis, je devais. »

« Parce que tu m'aimes ? »

Malfoy se glaça. Puis il regarda par la fenêtre, frottant ses mais, mal à l'aise. « Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. J'étais juste— »

« mourant ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pensais que je l'étais » dit Malfoy. « Et je voulais— je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je suis désolé. C'était égoïste et— stupide. »

Malfoy ne voulait toujours pas regarder Harry. Harry pouvait aisément voir la détresse de Malfoy. Il n'était toujours pas sur de ce qu'il ressentait à propos de tout ça. Devait-il prêter attention au fait que Malfoy l'aimait ? Etait il, Harry Potter, gay ? Il n'avait jamais eu de pensée particulière – il avait eu des béguins pour les filles ; Cho, le plus exceptionnel. Mais pourtant, il avait eu plus qu'un simple intérêt pour Olivier Dubois pendant sa deuxième année – et Remus quand il avait commencé à enseigner, avant de connaître l'histoire de l'homme.

Peut être qu'il était bisexuel. Cependant, il subsistait toujours une question – qu'était-il supposé répondre à la déclaration de Malfoy ?

« Dis quelque chose. » Harry releva la tête et constata que Malfoy le regardait, son regard gris l'implorant d'une manière dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve. « N'importe quoi »

« Je— Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » fit Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »

Malfoy baissa les yeux. « Bien sur » dit il rapidement « Ce— Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Ça en a. » dit Harry. « Depuis que j'ai découvert que tu étais un espion, beaucoup de choses ont commencé à prendre de l'importance. _Tu_ as pris de l'importance. Pour moi. Je ne te comprend pas – tu agissais exactement comme avant envers moi, et mes amis, après tu me sauves la vie et tu tues ton propre père pour me protéger – et enfin, tu dis que tu m'aimes. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. »

« C'était un seul acte » répondit rapidement Malfoy. « A l'école. Je devais rester prétentieux – autrement j'aurais ruiné ma couverture. Je ne pouvais pas être tout gentil avec toi tout d'un coup, tu vois ? N'importe qui aurait pu avoir des soupçons. »

Harry hocha de la tête ; c'était censé. Toujours, les méchancetés et les piques de ces dernières années mordaient toujours. Il y avait tellement d'animosité entre eux. Comment cela avait-il pu être troquer contre de l'amour ?

Finalement, il déclara « J'ai besoin de temps. »

Malfoy hocha la tête fébrilement. « Je peux te le donner »

Harry sourit légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il se retourna et dit « Oh, Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? » Harry essaya d'ignorer l'espoir dans la voix de Draco.

« Merci. »

Puis il partit, avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre.

* * *

Deux semaines après la bataille finale, Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle à côté de Ron et Hermione. L'ambiance dans la salle était déprimante, comme elle l'avait été ces deux dernières semaines. Il y avait pleins de places libres parmis les quatre tables d'élèves où les étudiants tués ou blessés étaient supposés s'asseoir. Les cours avaient recommencé, même si les professeurs semblaient en chercher encore l'utilité. Les classes de Métamorphose et d'Histoire de la Magie avaient été toutes les deux suspendus pour le moment, du fait que les professeurs étaient décédés. Rogue enseignait seulement les classes régulières ; les élèves d'option de sixième et septième années n'avaient que de la lecture, puisque la santé du professeur n'était pas encore suffisamment stable pour lui permettre de terminer les potions difficiles qu'ils étaient supposés préparer. 

Désormais, les repas dans la Grande Salle étaient toujours silencieux. Harry se demandait combien de temps cela prendrait pour revenir à la normale. Il réalisa que ça ne redeviendrait sûrement pas comme avant d'ici qu'il quitte Poudlard.

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude. « Harry, regarde. »

Harry regarda ce qu'Hermione pointait du doigt ; la porte. Un Malfoy plutôt instable se tenait là sur ses béquilles, et observait la Grande Salle. Son visage était indéchiffrable, bien qu'Harry pensa qu'on pouvait lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis la visite d'Harry. Malfoy était partie en rééducation et Harry était resté à l'écart, essayant de comprendre ses sentiments. Il ne savait toujours pas où il en était. La seule conclusion qu'il en avait tiré était qu'il ne détestait plus Malfoy. Comment pourrait-il, après ce qu'il s'était produit ? Le Malfoy qu'il avait rencontré à St-Mangouste, et avant lorsqu'il avait découvert que Malfoy était espion, n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il pouvait haïr – c'était réellement un garçon qu'il aimait. Mais de quel manière ? Comme un camarade de classe, ou un ami – ou un amoureux ?

Le regard de Malfoy errait sur la Grande Salle et se fixa sur Harry. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire – était il supposé sourire ou—

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus puisque Malfoy tourna les talons et partit hors de la Grande Salle.

« Va le rejoindre, Harry » lui dit Hermione.

« Quoi ? » Harry la regardait fixement.

« Va le rejoindre, » répéta-t-elle « il est évident que vous avez besoin de parler. »

Harry avala. Hermione pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre – il perdait parfois son sang froid. Enfin, il hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre Malfoy.

L'autre garçon n'était pas allé très loin – il n'était pas très rapide avec ses béquilles et Harry pouvait les entendre et suivre le bruit. Malfoy commençait seulement à descendre les escaliers menant aux cachots – quelque chose qui avait l'air dangereux – quand Harry le rejoignit.

« Malfoy » fit-il.

Malfoy trébucha et perdit son équilibre. Harry s'avança et le soutint. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Malfoy le regarde. « Harry— qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je ne sais pas— Hermione m'a dit que nous avions besoin de parler. » fit Harry.

« Granger ? Qu'est ce qu'elle sait ? Tu lui as raconté ? Raconte lui mon petit béguin pour toi – oh, le pauvre Malfoy amoureux du Grand Harry Potter – en a-t-elle bien ris au moins ? » Malfoy ricana, même si sa voix paraissait plus blessée qu'hautaine.

Harry voulu le secouer. « Non ! » dit-il. « Arrête ça. Je ne lui ai rien dis du tout. Elle est juste— perspicace, d'accord ? Elle n'est au courant de rien. »

Malfoy leva les yeux vers Harry. Harry remarqua soudainement qu'il était désormais plus grand que Malfoy de quelques pouces. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant.

« Elle ne sait rien ? » demanda rapidement Malfoy.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non. Rien. Je voulais lui dire, mais je n'ai pas su par où commencer. »

Malfoy regarda au loin. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

« Je te l'ai dis. » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste— il faut qu'on parle. »

Malfoy avala péniblement et hocha la tête. « Oui, il faudrait. Mais regarde – j'ai du mal à rester debout longtemps ces jours-ci – ça te dérangerait si on trouvait un endroit pour s'asseoir ? »

« Non, non, bien sur que non. » affirma Harry. Ils commencèrent à descendre les escaliers et Harry jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Malfoy. Descendre les escaliers avec des béquilles ne semblait pas être chose facile. « Comment vont tes jambes ? »

« Elles cicatrisent. » dit Malfoy. « Les Guérisseurs ont dis que je serais débarrassé des béquilles dans la semaine si je fais les exercices. »

Ils descendirent dans un couloir et Harry ouvrit la porte d'une classe vide. Il transforma un bureau en divan et s'assit sur un des bords, tandis que Malfoy se laissa tomber de l'autre côté.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas soigner tes jambes comme Pomfresh quand nous nous cassons quelque chose au Quidditch ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy secoua la tête. « Le maléfice n'est pas conçu de cette manière ; ils brisent tes jambes de façon plus permanente, si on peut dire ça comme ça. A la différences des raisons naturelles, de la Magie Noire est impliquée, ce qui rend cela plus dur à guérir. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter du maléfice du Briseur-d'Os. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avaler difficilement. Il l'avait suggéré ; maintenant il devait faire avec. « Malfoy— »

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi Draco » fit Draco, rapidement. « Après tout, cela semble— mieux, je suppose. »

« Bien. » dit Harry. « Draco. » Il prit une grande inspiration, mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

Malf— _Draco_ le regardait et attendait, bien qu'il semblait nerveux. Harry l'aurait été aussi, s'il avait écouté son cœur et n'avait pas eu la réaction qu'il désirait.

Pendant qu'il s'asseyait là, il ne pu que penser que Draco était très beau. Son menton était un peu trop pointu, mais sa peau claire et ses yeux gris le compensaient largement. De longs cils pâles créent des ombres sur les joues de Draco. Des lèvres roses qui semblaient tentantes, encore plus maintenant qu'elles ne s'incurvaient pas en un sourire affecté.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Harry ne savait d'où cette question lui était venue et il sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

Draco le regardait fixement. « M'embrasser ? » fit-il, d'une voix cassée.

« Je— Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça— Désolé, je ne sais pas— » bégaya Harry, le visage tout rouge.

« Tu peux. » dit Draco et Harry s'arrêta de parler. Draco baissa les yeux puis rencontra ceux d'Harry, encore. « Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux. »

« Oh. Bon. Bien. » répondit Harry, se giflant mentalement. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il complètement fou ?

Son battement de cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'approcha de Draco. Il fit attention de ne pas toucher les jambes de Draco, car il ne savait pas encore très bien la douleur que ressentait Draco. Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue de Draco et le rapprocha. Il sentait la chaleur de Draco, son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres un instant avant de combler la distance qui les séparait et d'embrasser Draco.

Ca n'avait rien d'humide comme les supposés baisers qu'il avait partagé avec Cho.

Ce fut un peu maladroit d'abord ; leurs nez se frôlèrent, mais tout rentra dans l'ordre et tout était parfait. Les lèvres chaudes de Draco pressées contre les siennes, ne demandant rien de plus que ce qu'Harry offrait. Les grandes mains d'Harry sur les joues de Draco, la peau douce sous ses mains.

Harry se rapproche encore et—

« Ow » fit draco en s'écartant. Il grimaca pendant qu'il frottait ses jambes ; Harry avait réussi à les toucher et avait fait mal à Draco.

« Je suis désolé » dit immédiatement Harry. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Draco ferma les yeux et se força pour respirer. Il secoua la tête « Non, c'est déjà en train de s'estomper. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Il leva les yeux vers Harry, timidement. « Donc— »

« Je ne suis pas encore sur de ce que je ressens » dit-il à Draco. Draco baissa les yeux, la déception clairement inscrite sur son visage. « Mais, » dit Harry, lui faisant relever la tête « je sais que j'ai apprécié ce baiser ».

Une lueur d'espoir s'illumina dans les yeux de Draco.

« Nous avons un passé, Draco » fit Harry. « Je ne sais pas si— Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons juste l'ignorer. Tu es peut être amoureux de moi mais— Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps encore. J'ai besoin de le prendre les choses tranquillement. »

Draco acquiesça. « Je comprends et je l'accepte. » dit-il doucement « Nous prendrons tout le temps qu'il te faudra. »

Harry souriait, hésitant. « Je voudrais juste— tu sais, commencer à parler normalement. Sans se chercher. Comme ça » il les désigna tous deux « mais sans tension. » Il eut un petit rire étouffé et les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent vers le haut. Harry réalisé que c'était un des premiers sourires qu'il avait jamais vu sur les lèvres graciles de Draco. Quelque chose en son fort intérieur lui dit qu'il désirait en voir plus, beaucoup plus.

« Donc, » fit Draco « je peux dire que l'on sort ensemble, maintenant ? »

Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. « Ouai » dit Harry. « Sortir ensemble. Nous sortons ensemble, avec notre histoire »

Draco sourit encore. Il se pencha en avant et posa un baiser sur le nez d'Harry. « Pour sortir ensemble ».

Harry sourit en retour.

* * *

_Hey ! Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette série. Héhé... le moment tant attendu (même si Harry est toujours un peu perdu ). J'aime bien le principe de cette fic : Cosmic ne montre que les passages "clé_" _de leur histoire._

_Enfin bref, si vous voulez la suite la semaine prochaine (ce sera le dernier, en attendant qu'elle reposte la suite), reviews svp. Je fais du chantage, c'est pas bien. :D_

**On m'a gentiement fait remarquer que dans le premier chapitre, Dumbledore avait été remplacé par Foy XD Je n'avais pas vu du tout, c'est surement du à une mauvaise manip dans Word. En tous les cas, j'ai changé ça et je m'en excuse...**

**Aussi, je m'excuse d'avance si je ne réponds pas tout de suite à certaines reviews : il semblerait que je ne recoive pas tous les mails... je ne sais pas si déconne mais bon.**

**Et enfin, si quelqu'un n'a rien à faire de ses journées et accepte de corriger une fois de temps en temps mes chapitres, je recherche une bêta. Car je laisse des fautes et j'aime pas ça. Brrr.**

**Voilou ! bizoux à tous. **_  
_


	3. TSS II Going out and going public

**Titre :** The Spy Series (3) : Going Out and Going Public

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé : **Draco veut informer tout le monde de sa relation avec Harry et il veut le faire d'une grande manière – pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Slash. Il s'agit de la troisième partie de la Série de l'Espion.

* * *

**The Spy Series 3**

**Going Out and Going Public**

By Cosmic

* * *

« Je veux sortir. »

Harry était inquiété par les mots de Draco et il baissa les yeux vers l'autre garçon, qui traçait des cercles paresseux sur la poitrine d'Harry.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry.

Draco souleva sa tête de sorte qu'il puisse voir Harry. « Je veux sortir. Dire à tout le monde à propos de nous. Mon père est mort, Voldemort est mort – il n'y a plus de raisons d'avoir peur. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco avait raison ; il n'y avait rien à craindre, aucunes grandes menaces comme il y avait eu dans leurs vies avant. Pourtant quelque chose le bloquait – un énervement, une peur, dans son esprit. Il pouvait décrire Ron quand il lui aurait dis qu'il était non seulement gay, mais qu'il sortait aussi avec personne d'autre qu'un Mangemort qui avait tourné espion, Draco Malfoy.

« Harry ? »

Draco avait l'air soucieux. Harry secoua sa tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je— Je ne sais pas, Draco. » dit-il. « Nous n'avons même pas été ensemble si longtemps et— »

« As-tu honte de nous ? » Draco semblait attristé alors qu'il prononçait ces mots.

« Non, non, » le rassura rapidement Harry. « J'ai juste— Je ne sais pas ce que mes amis vont dire. »

« Oh, » fit Draco. « Granger et le Weaslaid. »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça », dit Harry un peu irrité. Puis il rajouta doucement, « s'il te plait. »

Draco hocha la tête. « D'accord, Granger et Weasley. Mais Harry, tôt ou tard, ils découvriront. Ciel, je serais surpris si Granger ne le savait pas déjà – c'est elle qui nous a poussé à être ensemble. »

« Hermione n'est pas la personne pour laquelle je m'inquiète. » répondit rapidement Harry, se reposant sur le matelas.

« Non, j'estime qu'elle ne l'est pas non plus. » dit Draco. Il soupira. « Weasley devra l'accepter, Harry. S'il ne le fait pas – bien, alors tu devras choisir entre lui et moi. »

Les derniers mots avaient été dis brusquement, avec Draco fuyant du regard. Harry s'étendit et l'attira étroitement, l'embrassant silencieusement avec autant d'assurance qu'il le pouvait.

« Je ne voudrais jamais choisir entre lui et toi, » fit Harry lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. « S'il te plait, ne me fais pas ça ; c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Draco sourit doucement et reposa sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. « Je ne le ferais pas Harry, promis. Je ne peux pas promettre la même chose pour Weasley, cependant. »

Harry avala difficilement, pleinement conscient que Ron pourrait faire une telle demande ; qu'Harry choisisse Draco ou Ron.

Caressant paresseusement les cheveux de Draco, il se sentait apaisé. Les minutes passaient et Harry se sentit dériver et se rendormir.

« Harry ? » le ton de Draco était un peu plus somnolant maintenant.

« Oui ? » répondit Harry, sans ouvrir les yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu dirais si on se montrait pendant la cérémonie de remise des diplômes ? »

Cela fit relever Harry. « _Quoi ?_ »

Draco se redresser et sourit à Harry d'un air affecté. « Ça ferait l'affaire, vraiment. Cela signifie que Weasley ne pourra rien te dire – jusqu'à plus tard, c'est – parce qu'il y aura un tas d'autres gens autours. Et nous n'aurons pas à passer par la conversation 'coming-out' plus d'une fois – il y aura des journaux et pleins de choses qui traiteront de la cérémonie de remise de diplôme d'Harry Potter. Le monde entier saurait en un seul mouvement. »

« Et tu penses que c'est une bonne chose ? » lui hurla presque Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules. « C'est aussi bien que n'importe quoi », dit il.

Harry inspira profondément, essayant de se calme. « Tu es fou »

« Oui, et fier de l'être » répondit Draco.

Harry demeura silencieux. Se dévoiler pendant la cérémonie des diplômes ? Son petit ami était il devenu complètement cinglé ? Ses amis seraient furieux contre lui pour toujours de ne pas leur avoir dis en premier – d'un autre côté, ils seraient furieux de toute manière, considérant son choix de petit ami. Mais la presse saurait, ce qui signifie que le monde saurait. Bien sur, dès que Lavande Brown aurait découvert – et elle le ferait, par la suite – l'école entière le saurait, et enfin le monde saurait de toute façon. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes était censée être à propos de Poudlard – pas à propos de l'orientation sexuelle d'Harry Potter. Pourtant Harry avait le sentiment que la cérémonie de cette année se beaucoup plus à propos d'Harry Potter Le Garçon Qui A Vaincu Voldemort plutôt qu'autre chose, donc peut être que se retirer avec ce sujet ne serait pas une mauvaise chose.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il envisageait même cela.

« Donc qu'est ce que tu en dis ? » demanda Draco.

Harry ferma les yeux. « Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train de dire ça, » dit il « mais c'est d'accord. »

* * *

Normalement, la cérémonie de remise des diplômes était une cérémonie très courte pendant laquelle un couple d'étudiants et un ou deux professeurs faisaient un discours, et après chaque diplômé recevait un parchemin magique qui stipulait que il ou elle était maintenant officiellement une sorcière ou un magicien. Enfin, la chorale récitait une chanson ou deux, les parents applaudissaient et la fête dans la Grande Salle commençait.

Cette année, Harry Potter était diplômé et donc tout était différent.

Les tribunes étaient pleines à craquer de gens, dont bon nombre d'entre eux sorcières et magiciens n'avaient rien à voir avec les étudiants diplômés. Ils étaient venus pour une seule raison – voir la remise de diplôme d'Harry Potter. La presse était là, prête avec de gros appareils, plumes et beaucoup de mètres de parchemins. Tous les étudiants de la sixième année à la première étaient présents.

Harry se tenait à côté de Draco à l'intérieur de Poudlard, regardant dehors par la fenêtre tous les gens qui attendaient sur les pelouses.

« C'est complètement dément ! » hurla-t-il, secouant sa tête. « La cérémonie de l'année dernière n'était pas du tout comme ça ».

« Duh » dit Draco, tournant son regard vers Harry. Il marcha jusqu'à Harry et attacha sa robe.

« Merci » dit distraitement Harry, regardant par la fenêtre.

« Amour, ne t'occupe pas d'eux. » fit Draco en plaçant une main pâle sur la joue d'Harry. Il força Harry à la regarder. « Tu m'entends ? Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Ils sont tous stupides de toute façon. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Pas tous. Les Weasley sont là bas aussi. Ils sont gentils. Et les parents d'Hermione doivent être gentils, bien que je ne les ai jamais rencontrés. »

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui, souriant tendrement. « D'accord, pas tous. Mais la plupart. »

Harry acquiesça. « La plupart. »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? » Harry baissa les yeux vers Draco, qui semblait soudainement incertain. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis, hein ? A propos de se montrer en public, je veux dire. » dit Draco.

Harry se retourna et attira Draco à lui. Il secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Aussi folle que soit l'idée, nous nous montrerons aujourd'hui. Après ce jour, il n'y aura plus de cachettes dans les classes et placards à balais. »

Draco avait un large sourire. « Pourtant les placards à balais avaient leur charme. »

« De quelle sorte ? » demanda Harry. « Parce qu'ils sont excessivement petits, poussiéreux et obscurs ? »

« Bien, quand tu le dis comme ça, ça ne laisse présager rien de bon. » fit Draco, son sourire s'élargissant. « Je t'aime. »

Harry embrassa Draco. Il ne se lasserait jamais du sentiment des lèvres de l'autre garçon contre les siennes, l'autre langue chaude jouant avec la sienne. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry murmura. « Je t'aime aussi. Allons-y. »

* * *

Il y avait un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de sifflements assourdissant quand Harry marcha sur la pelouse pour s'asseoir à sa place. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de lui ; il trouvait la chose entière embarrassante et il baissa les yeux vers ses mains, essayant d'oublier le bruit du public. Hermione tapota son genou doucement et Draco lui jeta un regard. Ils étaient tous dans la rangée de devant puisqu'ils allaient tous parler.

Dumbledore se leva et tendit ses mains vers l'audience, les rendant silencieux efficacement.

« Bienvenue, classe de 1998, à votre cérémonie de remise des diplômes. » dit il. Il marqua une pause et leur sourit. « Vous êtes une année très spéciale – une qui a survécu à beaucoup d'obstacles et de pertes, et pourtant vous trouvez tous en vous la force d'aimer et de chérir la vie ainsi que les autres. C'est vraiment remarquable. Cependant, aujourd'hui est votre jour et je ne vais pas rester ici et vous prendre le temps qui vous est légitime. Par conséquent, je voudrais inviter sur l'estrade la Préfète en Chef et la meilleur élève cette année, Hermione Granger. »

Hermione sourit et se leva, monta sur la scène et lança le charme Sonorus. Sa voix voyagea au dessus des pelouses lorsqu'elle commença à parler. Harry avait entendu son discours avant ; elle s'était entraîné avec lui la nuit d'avant, se demandant s'il était assez bon. Harry lui avait dis qu'il était plus que bon – en fait, elle l'avait fait se sentir un incertain à propos de son propre discours. Elle avait ricané et lui avait dis qu'il l'avait fait subtil.

Harry tordait ses mains nerveusement. Peut être que faire admettre au monde qu'il était gay et qu'il aimait Draco Malfoy pendant la cérémonie de remise de diplômes n'était pas la meilleure idée ?

Draco s'étira et serra brièvement la main d'Harry, chuchotant « Ça se passera bien. Juste n'oublie pas de respirer. »

Harry ria sous cape nerveusement.

Il applaudît comme il était supposé le faire quand le discours d'Hermione fut terminé, bien qu'il n'en ait pas entendu beaucoup.

« Et maintenant que nous avons entendu la Préfète en chef, il est aussi juste que nous invitions le Préfet en chef sur l'estrade. » dit Dumbledore, faisant signe à Draco. « Mesdames et messieurs, Mr. Draco Malfoy. »

« Merci, Directeur Dumbledore. » répondit aimablement Draco, en montant sur la scène. Se tournant vers le public, il fit « Je vais être honnête et dire que je n'ai pas tant de chose que ça à déclarer aujourd'hui. Ma classe assise ici aujourd'hui est assez la preuve de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois – pas simplement le mauvais, pas non plus que le bon. Il y aurait du avoir beaucoup plus de visages souriant assis ici aujourd'hui. Des personnes entraînées loin de la vie trop tôt ; il n'y a aucun mot pour expliquer comme la vie peut être injuste parfois. Pourquoi certaines personnes vivent et d'autres meurent. »

« Pourtant ici nous sommes assis, attendant la nouvelle vie qui est juste au coin. Une vie que nous espérons tous qui inclue l'amour, la famille, des opportunités et de grandes expériences. Car qu'importe ce que beaucoup de nous avons vu, nous croyons toujours qu'il y a de bonnes choses dans le monde, qui valent la peine d'être protégées, gardées, chéries. »

Draco marqua une pause et regarda directement Harry. « Maintenant, je voudrais inviter sur scène la prochaine personne à parler, Mr Harry Potter. »

Il y eut un autre tonnerre d'applaudissement et Harry se demanda pourquoi ils l'encourageaient lui – ils devraient encourager Draco. Harry n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche ; il avait juste parcouru la pelouse et s'était assis sur une chaise. »

Draco lança le sort Sonorus sur Harry et dit, nerveusement, « Merci »

Draco lui sourit et Harry sentit l'amour et la chaleur se répandre autours de lui. Cela ne faisait pas disparaître l'angoisse, mais la rendait supportable.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin froissé dans une poche de sa robe. « Classe de 1998, parents, amis et presse. » fit il. « Je suis honoré d'être là aujourd'hui, comme représentant de ma classe. Comme le Directeur, ma très bonne amie Hermione et Draco l'ont tous dis avant moi, c'est une année étonnante qui reçoit son diplôme aujourd'hui. Je ne connais pas tous personnellement, mais j'ai toujours partagé mes cours avec la plupart d'entre vous. J'ai appris autant de vous que des professeurs de cette école – en bien ou en mal, je ne dirais rien. » Un léger chuchotement parcourut l'audience et Hermione lui sourit.

« Je suis arrivé dans le monde Sorcier à l'âge de onze ans, ne sachant rien au sujet de ma famille, de la magie. Poudlard a été une longue aventure, avec plus que quelques situations de vie ou de mort, et beaucoup de grands souvenirs. Les matchs de Quidditch, les devoirs de Métamorphose, les essais de Potions – la liste continue indéfiniment. Pourtant bien que beaucoup se soient plaint à propos de ça, je pense que je parle pour tout le monde quand je dis que nous avons énormément apprécier notre temps passé ici. »

« Désormais, nous nous dirigeons vers le 'vrai monde', pour ainsi dire. Un monde à l'extérieur des sentinelles protectrices de Poudlard, un monde où il n'y a pas de devoirs, mais où il y a du vrai travail. Un monde où nous trouverons tous de nouveaux amis – cependant, vous ne devrez pas oublier les anciens – des travaux divertissant et grandes expériences et j'espère, je l'espère vraiment, que chaque personne ici trouvent ce qu'elle cherche. »

« Et pour finir j'espère, » fit Harry nerveusement, en éloignant son parchemin, « que vous trouverez tous ce que j'ai déjà trouvé. J'espère que vous trouverez l'amour. »

Puis il se retourna et sourit à Draco. Avançant d'un pas, Harry enroula ses bras autours de Draco et l'embrassa muettement. Il garda ses yeux fermés, pensant seulement aux lèvres de Draco et au corps de Draco contre lui, refusant de constater les regards fixes des étudiants et du public.

Quand Draco s'écarta finalement, il murmura « Bien, maintenant que c'est fait… »

Harry grimaça légèrement. Il se retourna et regarda les visages choqués. C'était complètement silencieux ; la plupart avaient la bouche à moitié ouverte. Seulement Hermione, Rogue et, naturellement, le professeur Dumbledore, avaient l'air autre chose que choqué. Hermione souriait, Rogue fronçait les sourcils et les yeux du professeur Dumbledore pétillaient.

« Et pour conclure mon discours, » fit Harry, « J'espère que chacun passera un bon moment à la fête ce soir »

A ces mots, chacun semblait se réveiller se sa stupeur. Tout le monde commença à parler ; la presse commençait à leur poser des questions et d'autres chuchotaient, ou criaient, entre eux. Harry attrapa la main de Draco et ils descendirent de l'estrade pour se rassoire à leur place.

Hermione lui souriait. « Nouvelle pas surprenante, mais une manière surprenante de la faire, ça c'est sur. » dit elle.

* * *

Quand Dumbledore parvint finalement à maintenir la foule sous contrôle, ils commencèrent à distribuer les documents magiques qui indiquait à chaque étudiant qu'il ou elle était désormais légalement un magicien ou une sorcière, autorisé à utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Les parents et les amis étaient tous attentifs, mais la presse aurait continué à questionner Harry et Draco, si le sort de silence de Dumbledore ne les avaient pas touchés. Maintenant, ils se tenaient dans leur coin des tribunes, l'air complètement malheureux.

Harry avait le morceau de parchemin dans sa main, sentant la magie l'entourer. Il était légalement un sorcier maintenant. Il pourrait faire de la magique hors de l'école sans avoir à s'inquiéter d'être exclu. Il pourrait aller chez les Dursleys et faire de la magie sur eux, bien que le Ministère désapprouverait probablement.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage à ces pensées. Il regarda vers Draco et le vit l'air heureux également. Hermione était, pour une fois, presque incapable de contenir son excitation.

« Nous sommes majeurs ! » (1) couina-t-elle, heureuse. « Tu peux le croire ? »

Harry l'étreignit puis Draco, l'embrassant encore sans s'occuper des appareils au loin.

* * *

La fête dans la Grande Salle était fabuleuse. Toutes sortes de nourriture était sur les tables, qui étaient alignées le long des murs, créant un espace libre au milieu où tout le monde pouvait danser. Il y avait un groupe sur scène et chacun s'amusait.

Harry se tenait à côté de Draco, regardant chacun autrement.

« Heureux maintenant ? » demanda Harry, tourné vers Draco.

Draco lui sourit. « Oui. »

Harry l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa, souriant.

« Ahem. »

Harry se recula pour apercevoir Ron qui les regardait. Harry s'éloigna d'avantage de Draco pour regarder Ron de façon incertaine, bien qu'il tenait la main de Draco. L'expression de Ron était indéchiffrable, quelque chose qui était peu habituelle.

« Salut, » fit rapidement Harry, hésitant.

« Hey » dit Ron, baissant les yeux. « Je pensais juste te dire – bien, félicitations. Et – c'était un beau discours. »

Harry s'était à peine arrêté de dévisager Ron. « Tu— tu es d'accord avec ceci ? Ca ? »

Les yeux de Ron glissaient rapidement d'Harry à Draco. « Je ne suis pas— _ravi_ »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. » assura instantanément Harry. « Juste à condition que tu ne sois pas fâché. »

« Je ne le suis pas » fit Ron. Il semblait distinctement gêné, cependant. « Je— Je te parlerais plus tard. »

Ron partit précipitamment, disparaissant dans la foule. Harry le suivait des yeux.

Draco serra sa main. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. « Ça va, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille presque aussi bien. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit complètement furieux ; Je pensais qu'il me jetterait des choses – ou à toi, au moins. Mais il était— calme. C'était presque bizarre, dans le bon sens. »

Draco l'embrassa sur la joue et lui sourit légèrement. « Je suis content que ça se soit bien passé. »

* * *

Le lendemain de la cérémonie, chaque journal Sourcier parlait d'Harry Potter et son petit ami, Draco Malfoy. La transcription des deux discours de Draco et d'Harry étaient imprimés, les articles étaient longs avec un million de spéculations et de photos d'Harry et Draco, étroitement enlacés en un baiser avaient fait vendre quatre fois plus de journaux que la quantité habituelle. Les sorcières adolescentes pleuraient partout car l'adolescent célibataire au plus bon parti du monde Sorcier était soudainement hors compétition – ainsi que le deuxième.

Harry et Draco restèrent dans la chambre de Draco, ignorant la presse et les gens qui voulaient leur parler, à leur sujet. Le coupe savait que quelqu'un parlerait d'eux qu'ils soient là ou pas. Donc ils ignoraient tout mais pas l'un l'autre. Juste comme ça devait l'être.

* * *

(1) « We're legal » ne sonne pas très bien français donc j'ai traduit ça en terme de majorité (magique).

* * *

_Voilou ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus. La suite sera pour je sais-pas-quand… Cosmic n'a pas encore écris la suite et je ne sais pas si elle compte le faire étant donné qu'elle n'a pas continué cette fic depuis un moment déjà. Si suite y'a, je serais là lol_

_A bientôt ! Et merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews (et futures, hein ), y compris les non signées :)_


	4. TSS IV In Sickness

**Titre :** The Spy Series (4) : In sickness…

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé : **Poudlard c'est fini pour eux et Draco veut qu'Harry emménage avec lui... Slash. Il s'agit de la quatrième partie de la Série de l'Espion.

* * *

**The Spy Series 4**

**In sickness…**

By Cosmic

* * *

« Emménage avec moi. »

Harry arrêta net tout mouvement, sa robe à moitié boutonnée. Il regarda Draco, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? »

Draco s'agita nerveusement, mais répéta, « Emménage avec moi. »

Harry cherchait ses mots mais ne pu les trouver, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte alors qu'il continuait de dévisager son petit ami. Finalement, Harry se débrouilla ; « Pourquoi ? »

Draco baissait les yeux. « Parce que c'est sensé. », dit-il, il parlait vite comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry puisse l'interrompre. « J'ai le Manoir entier, tu n'as pas d'endroit où aller maintenant que l'école est fini puis tu ne veux plus retourner chez les Dursley, et ce serait un bon endroit pour te cacher de la presse et en plus, il n'y a aucun danger à ce que tu restes au Manoir – mon père— mort comme Voldemort et ma mère— partie.

Draco hésita sur le dernier mot. Harry savait que Draco ne voulait pas croire que sa mère était morte elle aussi, bien que la probabilité que ce fut le cas augmentait avec les jours passant et le Ministère ne la retrouvait pas. Draco espérait qu'elle était cachée quelque part en France, peut être avec un de ses parents éloignés.

« S'il te plait ? » Draco ajouta ces quelques mots qu'il utilisait rarement et supplia Harry du regard. Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas seulement de le faire emménager chez Draco ; c'était aussi pour que Draco ne vive pas seul.

Remettant ses mains au travail avec les boutons de sa robe, Harry dit doucement, « Laisse-moi y réfléchir pendant quelque temps, d'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça, « Pas trop longtemps, néanmoins - nous partons d'ici après-demain. »

« Crois-moi, je ne risque pas l'oublier, » dit Harry.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle, mangeant son petit-déjeuner pour la dernière fois. Toutes ses affaires étaient empaquetées et prêtes à être envoyées au Manoir Malfoy, où il passerait l'été. Lui et Draco s'étaient mis d'accord là dessus - ils devraient essayer et voir s'ils étaient prêt pour vivre ensemble et les mois d'été semblait un aussi bon moment qu'un autre pour essayer. Ca leur donnerait, comme Draco l'avait précisé, un refuge contre la presse. Et surtout, cela leur donnerait le temps d'être ensemble. Ils n'avait pas vraiment été gâtés par le temps durant Poudlard ; que des instants volés dans des placards à balais et des classes poussiéreuses et inutilisées.

« C'est étrange, non ? » demande Hermione, regardant entre Harry et Ron. « C'est la dernière fois que nous mangerons ici, en tant qu'élèves, je veux dire. »

Ron hocha la tête, sa bouche remplie de céréales. « Ça me fait bizarre de partir autre part - dans mon propre appartement à Londres, vous imaginez ? Mon propre appartement. Dormir sans les ronflements de Neville. »

« Oui, ce sera agréable. » dit Harry, en gloussant légèrement. Au regard de Neville, Harry ajouta, « On te fait juste marcher, Nev'. »

« Oh, bien sur », dit Neville, hochant la tête et souriant.

Hermione se tourna vers Neville. « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Tu vas partir vivre avec ta grand-mère ? »

Neville sourit, mais secoua la tête. « J'aime mémé, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre avec elle trop longtemps. Un cousin à moi m'a trouvé un appartement à Londres et depuis que je sais que je vais faire des études de Guérisseur à Ste Mangouste, ça me convient bien. »

« Médecine, uh ? » dit Hermione et elle commença à parler plus en détails avec lui, pendant qu'Harry se retournait face à Ron. Les choses avaient été un peu bizarre entre eux depuis la remise des diplômes, bien que ce ne fût pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'Harry avait imaginé.

« Donc, tu vas faire quoi, Harry ? » demande Ron. « Tu ne vas pas retourner chez les Dursley, je suppose ? »

« Pas dans cette vie » répondit Harry. « Il sont tombés dans la catégorie 'si je ne les revois plus jamais, ce sera trop tôt'.»

« Où, alors ? »

« Je— Draco m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui, » dit Harry rapidement. « Je vais vivre au Manoir Malfoy pendant deux mois. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Je sais qu'il a prouvé qu'il était de ton côté, Harry - mais _vivre_ avec lui ? Es-tu sur que c'est prudent ? »

« Non, Ron, je ne suis sur de rien, » répondit Harry. « Mais je veux essayer. Que cela te plaise ou non, je l'aime. Il me fait ressentir des choses que je n'avais ressenti avant et je veux savoir si nous pouvons avoir une relation qui est plus que des rencontres dans des placards à balais et— »

« Trop d'informations, » l'interrompit Ron, se couvrant les oreilles. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça. »

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire. Puis il ajouta, plus sérieusement, « Je suis content que tu ne sois pas totalement secoué par tout ça. J'avais peur que tu deviennes complètement cinglé. »

« Laisse-moi te dire que si Hermione ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait sûrement quelque chose entre vous deux, j'aurais été un peu plus bouleversé que je le suis. Mais merci Hermione, j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée. » grimaça Ron. « Mais s'il te plait, ne me parle pas de vos excursions dans les placards à balais. »

« Bien, ce n'était pas _tous _les placards à balais, un réellement— »

« Mes oreilles ! Mes oreilles ! Aah ! » Ron hurlait et Harry commençait à rire.

Toujours rieur quelques minutes plus tard, Harry releva les yeux pour voir Draco qui le regardait de la table des Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Après des 'au revoir' larmoyant sur la plateforme 9¾, Harry et Draco montèrent dans un autre train, un train vraiment petit, à la plateforme 8½. Celui-ci était vert et noir et Harry se demanda s'il appartenait aux Malfoy.

« Mon cher grand-père a acheté ce train et forcé le Ministère à construire une ligne spéciale de Londres jusqu'à notre Manoir, il y a un siècle, » précisa Draco, qui ne paraissant pas du tout impressionné par le train. Puis il regarda Harry et ajouta, d'un ton plus tendre « Les Malfoy ont toujours obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient. »

Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le spacieux compartiment ; il y avait de grandes chaises et de grands lits garnis de coussins. Draco s'assit sur un des lits et Harry le suivit. Draco appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, détendu. Harry avait remarqué que c'était quelque chose que Draco faisait rarement et il était toujours heureux d'être le seul à être capable de le rendre ainsi.

Dès que le train commença à bouger, une dame vint et leur demanda si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle pouvait leur apporter. Ils optèrent tous les deux pour du jus de citrouille et elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux grands verres.

Par la suite, Draco se coucha, sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry et son corps recroquevillé en position foetale, et il s'endormit. Harry assis calmement, et caressant les cheveux de Draco, regardant le paysage défiler au dehors.

* * *

Le Manoir Malfoy était immense ; il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il ressemblait à un château sorti d'un conte de fées, avec de grandes fenêtres et des tours s'étendant jusqu'au ciel. Les champs qui entouraient le Manoir étaient plus grands que ceux autours de Poudlard, pensa Harry.

Harry et Draco s'assirent dans la diligence qui les emmènerait jusqu'au Manoir. Draco était resté contre Harry, semblant aussi désintéressé du Manoir qui ne l'avait été du train. Toutefois, Harry put le sentir se tendre à l'approche du Manoir.

La presse était debout derrière les grilles, attendant de prendre des photos du couple quand ils arriveraient à la maison. _Maison_. C'était la maison d'Harry maintenant. Il secoua la tête et bougea pour attirer l'attention de Draco.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec la presse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien, » répondit Draco, bien que le ton de sa voix semblait soudainement tendu. « La diligence a un charme de repoussement qui les forcera à s'écarter du chemin lorsque nous passerons au dessus du pont et puis il se fermera dès que nous serons passés dessus, nous serons en sécurité à l'intérieur et eux à l'extérieur. Ils prennent tous des photos de la diligence, mais les vitres ont toutes été ensorcelées avec un sortilège d'aveuglement - aucun d'entre eux ne pourra montrer autre chose qu'une image blanche. »

« Oh » dit Harry et regardait le charme de repoussement commencer à agir. Les reporters et les photographes étaient écartés d'environ trente pieds 1 par une force invisible. Ca ne semblait pas les rendre content du tout. Les photographes se battaient pour venir plus près, sans succès.

Dès qu'ils furent sur les terres du Manoir, Draco s'appuya de nouveau sur Harry, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi relaxé qu'il l'était avant. Quelque chose avant stressé Draco et Harry se demandait ce que c'était.

La diligence s'arrêta juste devant le Manoir et un domestique ouvrit la porte du carrosse.

« Bienvenue chez vous, Sir » dit il à Draco lorsque celui-ci sortit gracieusement de la diligence.

« Merci, George » répondit Draco.

« Et Mr. Potter, je présume ? » dit George, le maître d'hôtel, à Harry. Au signe de tête de ce dernier, il continua. « Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy »

« Merci » dit Harry et il suivit Draco qui commençait à monter les escaliers jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Emmène toutes nos affaires jusqu'à ma chambre, s'il te plait, George » demanda Draco par dessus son épaule, et l'homme acquiesça.

Les potes s'ouvrirent magiquement pour Harry et Draco lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. Harry se retrouva dans un énorme hall d'entrée.

Un petit elfe de maison transplana de nulle part. « Minny peut-elle prendre vos manteaux, messieurs ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, il donna seulement son manteau à l'elfe de maison et d'un geste, invita Harry à faire pareil. Harry n'y fit pas attention, il se questionnait sur le fait que Draco avait semblé de plus en plus tendu alors qu'ils approchaient du Manoir.

Il était divisé en deux parties ; s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'entrée, ils arrivèrent dans une salle spacieuse avec de grands corridors de chaque côté.

« Celui-là, » dit Draco en pointant le couloir de gauche, « va jusqu'à ma chambre - notre chambre, maintenant. C'est la première porte sur la droite. La porte de gauche conduit jusqu'à la piscine - elle est reliée au bassin extérieur, si tu veux aller nager. Il y a une aire de relaxation entière. George, le maître d'hôtel que tu viens juste de rencontrer, vit au sous-sol, donc il est tout près si jamais tu as besoin de lui. Il y a aussi le deuxième salon et la bibliothèque au troisième étage, si tu veux lire quelque chose. Il y a deux chambres d'invités au deuxième étage, également. Et de ce côté— » il pointa le corridor de droite, « —tu trouveras les quatre autres chambres d'invités et la Chambre du Maître, la salle d'étude au troisième étage - elle est reliée à la bibliothèque. Au deuxième étage, c'est le premier salon ainsi que la première salle à manger. »

Harry resta bouche bée face à tout ce que Draco lui disait.

« A droite, ici, » continua Draco, pénétrant un peu plus dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se tenaient et tournant sur la gauche, « c'est la cuisine. Bien, c'est la partie de la cuisine dans laquelle tu peux aller si tu te sens de cuisiner toi-même. Les elfes de maison ont leur propre cuisine à l'étage du dessous, où ils préparent toute la nourriture. »

« Je t'emmènerais faire un tour plus tard, mais là je suis fatigué, » dit Draco. « Tu peux jeter un coup d'oeil autours de toi si tu veux. Je suis sur que George sera plus qu'heureux de t'aider si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Harry approuva. Malgré l'ébahissement qu'il ressentait pour le Manoir qu'il allait habiter, il s'inquiéta pour Draco, qui semblait vraiment fatigué. Il suivit son petit-ami jusqu'à leur chambre, tout en s'émerveillant de la splendeur du Manoir. Le doux tapis blanc sur le sol, les tableaux d'apparence coûteuse sur les murs, le mobilier raffiné - c'était renversant.

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Harry resta bouche bée face à cette magnifique pièce, que Draco disait la sienne. Il y avait un grand lit - sans quatre montants, pour une fois - avec des couvertures vertes et blanches, des murs verts clairs, de grandes fenêtres dont une avec un balcon surplombant les champs et le lac du Manoir au fond et des posters de Quidditch dédicacés sur les murs. Ses effets personnels et ceux de Draco avaient déjà été apportés dans la pièce.

Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder tout ça ; il se dirigea droit vers le lit où il se pelotonna et ferma les yeux. Harry arracha les yeux de cette magnifique chambre pour regarder son petit-ami à la place.

« Draco ? Est ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il, marchant jusqu'au lit.

« Je suis juste fatigué » répondit faiblement Draco, en levant les yeux vers Harry.

Inquiet, Harry plaça sa main sur le front de Draco avoir si celui-ci était chaud.

« Tu as de la fièvre » remarqua Harry. « Tu es malade. »

« Non, non, » rétorqua Draco. « Je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de dormir. »

Draco referma les yeux.

« Draco, laisse moi juste te mettre en pyjama si tu vas dormir. » dit Harry.

« Mh » répondit Draco et il permit à Harry de le relever et de l'aider à se changer en pyjama. Puis il se rallongea, sous les couvertures cette fois, et tomba de sommeil instantanément.

Tracassé, Harry quitta la pièce et appela George.

« Oui, Sir ? » demanda George, apparaissant à droite d'Harry.

Harry cligna des paupières à l'apparition soudaine, puis secoua sa tête et dis, « C'est Draco. Je pense qu'il est malade. »

« Je vais appeler le Guérisseur de famille de suite, sir. » dit George en disparaissant, littéralement, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire un mot. Harry fixa pendant quelques secondes le point où George s'était tenu, avant de tourner sur lui-même et de retourner dans la chambre de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit des perles de sueur couler sur le visage de Draco ; il ne semblait pas faire un rêve très agréable.

Quelques minutes plus tard, George revint et donna à Harry un verre rempli d'une potion désagréablement colorée.

« C'est une des potions de guérison du Professeur Rogue, sir. » précisa George. « Le Guérisseur sera là dans une demi-heure, mais il recommande à Mr. Malfoy de prendre ceci. »

Harry acquiesça et se retourna vers Draco. Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller et Draco grimaça de douleur lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as besoin de boire ça. » dit Harry, aidant Draco à s'asseoir. « Ordre du Guérisseur. »

Draco examina le verre, pas content. « Toutes les potions de Sev. Toujours un goût de merde. »

« Bois », dit Harry, frictionnant le dos de Draco. Il remarqua que Draco se courbait sous son toucher.

Draco acquiesça et avala la potion, non sans quelques grimaces. « Merlin, c'est effroyable. Je devrais lui dire de s'arranger pour ça ait un meilleur goût, » murmura Draco, ses yeux se refermant. Il secoua sa tête, et regarda Harry. « Je peux me rendormir maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Draco - nous ne savons pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi - peut être que c'est quelque chose de dangereux. » dit Harry.

« Harry, ce n'est pas dangereux - je suis seulement fatigué, » insista Draco. Il trembla. « Et un peu froid. Et mon corps me fait mal. Ton massage du dos était agréable. »

« C'est parce que tu as de la fièvre. » dit Harry, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Vraiment, avec les symptômes que tu présentes, je crois que tu as la grippe. »

« Je ne me sens pas si mal que ça » répondit Draco.

Il s'avérait que la conclusion d'Harry était la bonne, cependant ; Draco ne se sentait pas bien à cause d'une grippe.

* * *

Deux jours après l'arrivée au Manoir Malfoy, la fièvre de Draco restait forte et Harry et le Guérisseur était réellement inquiet sur le fait de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste pour un traitement. Puis la fièvre tomba et le Guérisseur laissa Harry prendre soin de Draco à sa place.

Harry réalisa qu'un Malfoy malade était un Malfoy pleurnichard.

« J'ai mal partout et mon nez est en train de couler et ça me martèle la tête. » se plaignit Draco du lit, où il était allongé, soigneusement bordé.

« Là, » dit Harry, lui donnant un verre rempli avec encore plus de potion désagréable et colorée. « Ca te fera disparaître la plupart du mal de tête. »

« Mais ça sent mauvais. » rétorqua Draco, faisait une grimace.

« C'est ton choix. » dit Harry, se retenant à peine de rouler des yeux. « Soit tu as mal à la tête, soit tu prend la potion dégoûtante. »

Draco fit la moue. « Potion dégoûtante - tu prononces ça comme si tu parlais avec à un enfant de trois ans. »

« Bien là, tu ressembles et parles comme si tu en étais un. » dit Harry, en se baissant et posant un baiser taquin sur le front de Draco.

« Tu ne devrais pas te moquer de moi. » répondit Draco. « Je suis malade. »

Harry lui sourit. « C'est le seul moment où ton esprit est assez lent pour que je puisse me moquer de toi, amour. »

Draco sourit d'un air affecté, puis avec un dernier air de dégoût pour la potion, il l'avala.

* * *

« Wow, jolis vêtements ! »

Draco lança un regard furieux à Harry, prit sa tasse de thé et but une petite gorgée avant de répondre, « Je n'apprécie pas tes sarcasmes. »

Harry rit sous cape. « C'est entièrement de ta faute – c'est toi qui vient te frotter à moi. »

Harry posa sa tasse et se dirigea vers Harry, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il s'inclina et fit courir sa main sur la cuisse d'Harry. « Je crois que je préfère cette façon de se frotter. »

Harry émis un grognement et failli laisser tomber son verre lorsque la main de Draco remonta, le caressant à travers le jean.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, » cria Harry d'une voix aiguë.

« Mh, » murmura Draco, en commençant à lécher la gorge d'Harry. « J'estime que cet été a mal commencé, » dit il entre baisers et coups de langue, « et maintenant, je vais compenser. »

« Es-tu sur de— » Draco donna un coup de langue sur cet endroit, juste au dessous de l'oreille d'Harry et sa respiration s'emballa. « Compenser. C'est bon de compenser. Oh Merlin »

Draco lui fit un sourire prédateur et entraîna Harry avec lui jusqu'à la chambre, bien que s'ils allaient aussi loin, ce serait un miracle.

* * *

1. trente pieds environ 9m

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu en entier ce chapitre. Ça faisait longtemps que Cosmic n'avait pas posté la suite de cette série… elle a compensé (elle aussi ) en nous pondant trois chapitres d'un coup. Voici donc le premier ; les autres vont venir relativement vite mais je préfère ne pas donner de date dans la mesure où je n'ai pas commencé et j'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment, donc ça dépendra de mes temps libres. Voilou !_

_Si vous avez aimé, ou pas… laissez une petite review, ou pas :)_


	5. TSS V Smile ! You're in Witch Weekly

**Titre :** The Spy Series (5) : Smile, you're in Witch Weekly !

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé : **Harry et Draco décident de sortir du manoir... Slash. Il s'agit de la cinquième partie de la Série de l'Espion.

* * *

**The Spy Series 5**

**Smile, you're in Witch Weekly !**

By Cosmic

* * *

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas bougé du Manoir depuis qu'ils y étaient arrivés en Juin. Ils se détendaient grâce à de longues journées au soleil, en profitant de la piscine et en jouant au Quidditch, juste tous les deux ou avec leurs amis. Ron avait regardé le Manoir, les yeux écarquillés, la première fois qu'il était venu leur rendre visite et il n'en était toujours pas revenu. Hermione avait une longueur d'avance ; apparemment, elle s'était renseignée sur le Manoir Malfoy grâce à l'un de ses nombreux livres. Personne n'avait été particulièrement surpris.

Les elfes de maisons préparaient de superbes repas le soir, lorsqu'Harry et Draco ne se sentait pas de faire la cuisine eux-mêmes. C'était, néanmoins, un passe-temps qu'Harry trouvait assez amusant - particulièrement quand il regardait faire Draco. Draco concevait la cuisine comme les potions ; il suivait précisément la recette et le repas était étonnant.

Le soir - et parfois pendant la journée - ils se faisaient des câlins, faisaient l'amour, appréciaient les longues conversations et les balades au clair de lune. Le Manoir était assez sur pour se balader dans les environs, grâce aux sentinelles tout autours.

Toutefois, après trois semaines de détente au Manoir, Harry commençait à se sentir enfermé.

« Enfermé ? » demanda Draco lorsqu'il l'apprit. Ils étaient assis dehors, près du petit lac à côté du terrain de Quidditch.

« Je pense qu''enfermé' n'est pas le bon mot, » corrigea rapidement Harry. « Ca sonne négatif et je ne suis pas— j'aime être ici. J'aime vraiment. Mais j'ai— »

« besoin de sortir. » termina Draco pour lui. Il acquiesça. « Moi aussi. »

« Toi aussi ? » demanda Harry. « Je pensais que tu aimais bien être ici. C'est ta maison, après tout. »

Draco sourit légèrement à Harry. « C'est ma maison, oui, » dit il, « mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux veuille y passer tout mon temps. En plus, il y a pleins de mauvais souvenirs liés à cet endroit. »

Harry fronça les sourcils ; Draco ne lui avais jamais parlé de ça. « Mauvais souvenirs ? » répéta-t-il.

Draco serra la main d'Harry. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Là, si tu te sens enfermé, bien le meilleur moyen de résoudre ça est de partir d'ici. Où veux-tu aller ? »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'accentua lorsqu'il remarqua le changement de sujet de Draco, mais il décida de le laisser pour le moment. Il sourit doucement à Draco. « Je veux t'emmener dehors, pour un vrai rendez-vous. »

« Un vrai rendez-vous ? » Draco sourcilla.

Harry acquiesça. « Nous n'avons jamais fait de choses officielles pendant que nous étions à Poudlard. C'était juste placards à balais et vieilles classes abandonnées. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma vision d'un grand moment romantique. »

« Ce me fatiguait. » dit Draco en souriant. « Et ça te fatiguait _souvent_, aussi. »

Harry eut un sourire narquois face à cette allusion. Il devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec ça ; avant, il rougissait comme une vierge effarouchée chaque fois que Draco parlait de sexe.

« En tout cas, » dit Harry en insistant, « j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part dans un restaurant - peut être même t'emmener au théâtre moldu. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Draco sourit. « Je dis oui. »

* * *

Le soir suivant, Draco avait réservé une table dans un restaurant français raffiné où il était déjà allé et Harry avait acheté des tickets pour le film qu'ils allaient aller voir. Il savait que Draco serait intéressé quoiqu'il en dise ; il n'était jamais allé dans un cinéma moldu auparavant. Harry se réjouissait de voir sa réaction.

A dix-sept heures trente, Harry et Draco transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que c'était le moyen le plus facile de se rendre à Londres alors que prendre le train prendrait trop de temps et transplaner dans une rue moldue serait trop risqué. Harry espérait seulement qu'ils ne serait pas assaillis une fois arrivés. Ils utilisèrent tous les deux de légers charmes d'altération de sorte qu'ils soient moins facilement reconnaissables, mais ils ne pensèrent pas que les cheveux platines de Draco et la cicatrice d'Harry les trahiraient si quelqu'un les regardait de plus près.

Harry était excité. Lui et Draco entamèrent leur chemin vers le Chaudron Baveur. La plupart des volets étaient fermés comme d'habitude, il y avait peu de gens. Harry et Draco étaient soulagés.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! »

Harry releva brusquement la tête pour rechercher la personne qui avait crié ces mots. Il trouva plusieurs paires d'yeux sur lui, surpris et pressant.

Un flash se déclencha, aveuglant presque Harry.

« Viens, Harry, nous devons aller au Chaudron Baveur. » dit Draco, en entraînant Harry. Harry approuva, stupéfait. La foule sembla soudainement plus compact comme si les gens se rapprochaient pour les voir et vérifier s'il s'agissait réellement d'Harry Potter et son petit ami, l'ancien Mangemort, Draco Malfoy.

« Mr. Potter, que faites-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil pour voir quelqu'un avec une plume et un parchemin, la plume écrivait rapidement.

Draco l'entraîna avant qu'il n'ait une chance de pouvoir répondre. « Tais-toi, ne leur dis pas un mot, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Mr. Potter, est-ce vrai que vous restez au Manoir Malfoy ? »

Harry se questionna sur la stupidité de certain reporters - ils avaient été vus en entrant au Manoir Malfoy et il n'avait pas été revu depuis ; quelle était la probabilité qu'il ne soit _pas _resté au Manoir ?

« Mr. Malfoy, êtes-vous réellement un Mangemort ? »

« Mr. Potter, pourquoi avez-vous choisi de ne pas commenter votre relation avec Draco Malfoy ? »

Ils semblaient se multiplier avec les secondes. Harry remarqua que les journalistes transplanaient sur le site et il se retint de gémir. Draco se frayait un chemin à travers la foule, tenant la main d'Harry d'une poigne de fer.

« Mr. Malfoy, serez-vous présent aux jugements des Mangemorts ? »

« Mr. Potter, que ressens-t-on d'avoir finalement tué Voldemort ? »

« Mr. Potter, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que vous avez fini Poudlard ? »

« Où allez vous ce soir ? »

« Votre relation est-elle sérieuse ? »

Harry cessa d'écouter. Draco l'entraîna à travers l'ouverture dans le mur du Chaudron Baveur. Beaucoup de reporters et de photographes les suivirent, les questionnant avec ardeur et prenant des clichés. Ils durent arrêter, cependant, quand Draco et Harry quittèrent l'auberge puisque si Harry et Draco étaient vêtus d'habits moldus, pas les reporters.

Harry respira un grand coup une fois qu'ils furent barricadés dans le Chaudron Baveur. « Je ne pensais pas qu'on en sortirait vivant. »

Draco lui sourit doucement, puis se pencha et l'embrassa. « Bien, tu l'es. Allons dîner maintenant. »

Harry acquiesça et ils hélèrent un taxi pour les emmener au restaurant français.

* * *

« Mais comment les gens vont à l'intérieur de l'écran ? Et comment font-ils les mêmes choses tout le temps ? Ils n'ont aucune liberté ? »

Harry souriait face aux questions de Draco. « Les moldus ont cette chose que l'on appelle une caméra vidéo, » dit il. « C'est comme une caméra normal, mais au lieu de prendre un moment précis dans le temps, elle capture tout ce qu'il se passe, aussi longtemps que la caméra vidéo est allumée. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je ne comprends toujours pas. Comment peuvent-ils refaire toujours la même chose ? Tu as dis que si nous regardons encore le 'film', ce sera exactement le même. Comment ? »

Harry pouffa et secoua sa tête. « Je pense que ce serait mieux si je t'achetais un livre sur les caméras vidéo, » dit il. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. »

Draco semblait toujours en train de s'imaginer comment des personnes pouvaient être enfermées dans le grand écran.

Ils se rapprochaient du Chaudron Baveur et Harry inspira profondément. « Prêt à affronter les loups ? » demanda-t-il.

Draco sortit de ses pensées et instantanément, prit un air sérieux. « Oui, allons-y. »

Dès qu'ils purent être vus sous la lumière des lampadaires, ils virent des flashes qui provenaient de l'intérieur de l'auberge. Harry retint un grognement ; il avait espéré contre toute espérance que les reporters et les photographes seraient partis maintenant.

« Tu sais, Harry, » dit Draco pensivement, « nous sommes sorciers. Pourquoi nous n'agirions nous pas comme eux ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » questionna Harry.

« Je veux dire que nous ne pouvions pas transplaner dans le restaurant parce que nous ne savions pas comment étaient les alentours - mais rien ne nous empêche de transplaner au Manoir. Tant que tu restes accroché à moi, tu seras capable de transplaner à l'intérieur des sentinelles. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry. « Tu es un génie. »

Draco minauda. « Je fais de mon mieux. »

* * *

Quand Harry se leva le matin suivant, Draco était déjà parti. Ce n'était pas inhabituel ; Draco était une personne matinale et ils allaient souvent faire quelques longueurs à la piscine avant le petit-déjeuner. Harry se leva du lit et regarda dehors par la fenêtre et il était là, nageant sur le dos dans la grande piscine. Son corps avait l'air gracieux dans l'eau.

Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussée et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il se tenait là, George apparut dans la pièce.

« Vous avez reçu du courrier, Sir. » dit le maître d'hôtel.

Harry le regarda curieusement. « Et, vous l'avez ? »

George regarda Harry, indécis. « Non, » dit il, « ça a été rassemblé dans le salon du deuxième étage. »

« Pourquoi le courrier aurait besoin d'être 'rassemblé' et pourquoi au salon du deuxième ? » demanda Harry suspicieusement.

« Il y a— beaucoup de courrier, Sir. » répondit George.

Harry commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Il suivit George jusqu'au salon du deuxième étage et sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il regarda dans la pièce. Sur le sol, il y avait un flot de lettres jusqu'aux genoux d'Harry et d'autres hiboux arrivaient dans la salle avec des lettres.

« Mon— mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Ca a commencé au début de l'été, » dit George, « quand vous et Maître Malfoy êtes arrivés. La plupart des lettres sont, cependant, arrivés avec le courrier du jour. Il semble que votre excursion d'hier soit maintenant dans une édition spéciale de _Sorcière Hebdo_, en couverture de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et dans tous les autres petits et grands magazines et journaux de Grande Bretagne, si ce n'est d'Europe. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux face à ce tas de courrier. Il essaya de faire une phrase cohérente, mais son cerveau ne voulait pas fonctionner. « Que— Pourquoi ? »

George le maître d'hôtel regarda le sol. « Il semble que le monde Sorcier soit divisé entre ceux qui vous soutiennent dans votre relation avec Maître Malfoy et les autres. »

« Ils n'ont rien à voir avec notre relation ! » répliqua Harry.

« Ils pensent que si. »

Harry se retourna pour voir Draco, debout à côté de lui. Il avait seulement une serviette nouée autours de sa taille et Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Draco fit courir une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et grimaça lorsqu'il regarda le flot de lettres.

« Je pensais que nous aurions des réactions, mais je ne pensais que ce serait aussi horrible. » dit il.

« Tu t'y attendais ? » demanda Harry.

« Avec le nombre de courriers que nous avons reçues depuis le début de l'été, oui. » répondit Draco.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que nous recevions des lettres ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? » demanda Harry, accusateur.

Draco fuyait le regard d'Harry. « Je ne voulais juste pas t'inquiéter à propos de ce que le reste du monde pense de toi. Tu t'en fais assez de toute manière. » Il se tourna vers George, clôturant le sujet bien qu'Harry était encore contrarié. « George, fait trier le courrier par les elfes de maison en trois groupes - négatif, positif et lettre personnelle. Amène-nous le courrier personnel et nous nous occuperons des lettres positives et négatives plus tard. »

George approuva et Draco se retourna et partit. Des hiboux continuaient d'arriver.

* * *

George leur apporta les lettres et Harry ouvrit la première. Il pouvait prédire qu'elle était d'Hermione ; il reconnut son écriture nette sur la grande enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit pour trouver une copie du _Sorcière Hebdo - Edition Spéciale Harry Potter _ainsi qu'un mot de son amie.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il regarda la photo de lui et Draco s'embrassant dans la ruelle alors qu'ils pensaient s'être éloignés des reporters et des photographes ; apparemment pas assez. En feuilletant le magazine, Harry réalisa qu'un - ou plusieurs - photographe les avaient suivis à travers la nuit ; il y avait des photos d'eux pendant le dîner, marchant vers le cinéma, riant et se câlinant pendant le film et des photos d'eux juste avant qu'ils transplanent jusqu'au Manoir. Mélangées avec, il y avait des images d'Harry et Draco pendant leur années à Poudlard ; la photo de famille officielle des Malfoy, le cliché promotionnel qu'Harry avait été obligé de faire après la défaite de Voldemort et des images d'eux jouant au Quidditch.

Harry réprima un grognement.

_'Harry,_

_J'ai pensé que tu voudrais voir ça. Je suis sure que tu as déjà reçu des tas de courriers à ce propos - sache juste que tes amis sont là pour toi, pour vous deux, comme toujours. Si tu as besoin de nous, nous ne sommes qu'à quelques cheminées._

_Bisous,_

_Hermione.'_

Harry souriait légèrement à la note d'Hermione, réchauffé par ses mots. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, qui lisait une de ses lettres.

« C'est de qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Severus, » dit Draco, retenant un grand sourire. « Il a tout un vocabulaire, ce type, spécialement quand il arrive des choses qu'il n'aime pas. »

Harry émit un petit rire. « Au moins ça éclaire un peu la journée. »

Draco approuva, et posa la lettre. « Tu n'es pas trop remué par tout ça, si ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry. « Je pense que je suis plutôt contrarié. »

« Bien, » dit Draco. « Enfin, pas bien que tu sois contrarié, mais bien que tu ne sois pas anxieux ou bouleversé - parce que je n'y pourrais rien. »

« Je sais ça. » dit Harry. « C'est pourquoi entendre que Rogue est énervé à propos de ça est amusant ; ça m'empêche de penser à si je devrais être inquiet ou non. »

« C'est le Professeur Rogue pour toi. » corrigea Draco avec un air supérieur. Harry eut un petit rire bête et Draco lui sourit. « Enfin. C'est bien de rire niaisement. »

« Je n'ai pas ris niaisement ! » rétorqua Harry, indigné tout en sachant que c'était vrai.

« Si, tu l'as fait. » lui reprocha Draco avec mépris. « Tu as ris niaisement comme une petite fille. »

« Tu vas retirer ce que tu as dis ! » lui cria Harry, se rapprochant de Draco comme un prédateur qui aurait choisi sa victime.

« Nu-uh. » dit Draco. « Je l'ferais pas. »

Puis le combat de chatouilles commença et pour un temps, tous les problèmes avec _Sorcière Hebdo_ furent oubliés alors qu'ils roulaient dans l'herbe. Quelque part en chemin, les chatouillent devinrent baisers et le monde disparut autours d'eux deux. Au dessus de leurs têtes, les hiboux continuaient d'arriver dans le salon du deuxième étage, livrant lettre après lettre aux elfes de maison qui les divisaient en tas, mais Harry et Draco n'y faisaient plus attention. Ils savaient que, quelque soit la tempête qu'ils devraient affronter, ils seraient capables d'y survivre.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ;)_

_Je voudrais pas jouer ma chieuse (), mais si vous suiviez l'histoire **et** que ça vous intéresse un minimum, pensez à laissez une review. Je ne suis pas du genre à arrêter de traduire et tout laisser en plan, mais ce serait plus motivant que deux reviews (surtout quand je vois la masse de boulot qui m'attend sur mon bureau ')._

_Encore merci et à la semaine prochaine... y'aura quelques conflits niark niark niark._


	6. TSS VI Say you love me

**Titre :** The Spy Series (6) : Say you love me

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** K

**Couple :** HP/DM

**Résumé : **Harry et Draco se disputent... Slash. Il s'agit de la sixième partie de la Série de l'Espion.

* * *

**The Spy Series 6**

**Say you love me**

By Cosmic

* * *

Une fois, Harry avait entendu Parvati et Lavande discuter des relations de couple, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la Tour de Divination, attendant le Professeur Trelawney. Il n'avait pas fait attention à elles mais leurs voix étaient telles qu'elles _captèrent _son attention. Elles étaient trop fortes et trop perchées pour qu'il ne les ignore.

« Les cinq premiers mois sont toujours merveilleux. » avait dit Parvati.

Lavande avait approuvé. « Après ça, les problèmes commencent. » dit elle.

Parvati remis ses cheveux en place. « Les disputes, les désaccords. Cinq mois, c'est ta lune de miel et après, ça devient le vrai test de la relation. »

Harry avait relégué ça à une discussion de filles entre deux personnes qui se considèrent elles-mêmes comme des expertes en relation.

Il n'avait définitivement pas pensé qu'elles avaient raison.

* * *

Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr du moment où ils avaient commencé à se disputer. Il croyait que c'était une fois en Septembre, qui avait prouvé que la règle-des-cinq-mois de Parvati et Lavande était correcte. Il ne se rappelait pas de quoi ils parlaient - tout ce qu'il savait était que soudainement, ils avaient élevé la voix l'un sur l'autre et ça c'était fini avec Draco quittant le salon, claquant la porte derrière lui.

La deuxième fois, Harry se rappelait que Draco avait renoué avec une vieille habitude et avait fait référence à Hermione en l'appelant 'Sang-de-Bourbe'. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment.

Après la troisième fois, Harry avait commencé à réfléchir à la règle de Parvati et Lavande ; après la quatrième fois, la cinquième, la sixième et la septième, Harry comprit qu'elles avaient raison. A ce moment, Harry avait arrêté de compter leurs disputes. Aujourd'hui, c'était au 'tour de Draco' d'exploser quand Harry fit un commentaire à propos de Gregory Goyle Jr.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » lui cria Draco.

« Pourquoi tu le défends ? C'était un Mangemort ! Il t'aurait tué s'il en avait eu l'occasion ! » hurla Harry en retour, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Draco ne voulait pas entendre raison.

« C'était mon ami ! » cria Draco. « Je sais que c'est très dur pour un Gryffondor de passer outre ses préjugés, mais même si nous les Serpentards sommes vus comme les rejetons du diable, nous sommes aussi des humains, nous sommes amis et comme des amis, nous nous défendons les uns les autres ! »

« Est-ce que tous les Serpentards essayent habituellement de tuer l'un d'entre eux ? » dit Harry à voix haute, en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Je les ai trahis ! » hurla Draco. Ses joues étaient rouges de colère. « Je me suis tourné vers l'autre côté, vers leur ennemi - bien sur qu'ils voulaient me tuer ! N'aurais-tu pas eu envie de tuer Weaslaid s'il avait rejoint le camp de Voldemort ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'était pas sur de sa réponse.

Draco ricana. « Je crois bien. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce, la tête haute.

* * *

Hermione arriva alors qu'Harry broyait du noir dans le salon. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière en une queue de cheval et sa robe bruissait autours de sa petite taille lorsqu'elle marchait.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » lui demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle le vit, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Rien. » répondit Harry, essayant de faire semblant de lire un livre sur ses genoux.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ressemblant subitement un peu à Draco. « Ne me fais pas croire ça. » dit elle. Elle prit le livre de ses genoux et ajouta, « Tu sais, j'y suis pour quelque chose si tu lis, mais je ne pense pas que tenir le livre à l'envers te permettra de le finir vite. »

Harry rougit, regardant ses mains.

« Là, » dit Hermione. « C'est le moment de parler. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est juste— moi et Draco. » dit il en haussant les épaules. « Nous nous sommes disputés. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Mais vous les mecs vous ne vous disputiez jamais. Je pensais que ça avait failli, mais que vous ne l'aviez pas fait. »

« Non, je sais, mais maintenant - ça se ressent dans tout ce que nous faisons. » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas combien de fois nous nous sommes disputés ces dernières semaines. »

Hermione approcha une chaise d'Harry et s'assit. « A propos de quoi vous vous disputez ? »

Harry haussa encore les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Des choses stupides. Bien, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas stupide, c'était à propos de Goyle, mais - souvent c'est pour des choses pour lesquelles on aurait jamais du se disputer du tout. On ne se disputait pas pour ça avant - pourquoi le fait on maintenant ? »

« As-tu essayé de parler avec Draco ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry secoua la tête. « A chaque fois que nous essayons de parler, nous finissons par nous crier dessus pour une raison ou pour une autre. C'est ça ou on fait l'amour. »

Hermione gloussa. « Tu as de la chance de parler à moi et pas à Ron. »

Harry lui sourit en retour. « Oui. »

Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, puis Hermione dit « Je pense que vous êtes juste en train d'expérimenter une sorte de— transition, je suppose, vers une relation plus profonde. Tous les deux vous êtes ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a été nécessaire de rester unis pour affronter la période post-Voldemort et la presse. Maintenant, les reporters ne dorment plus devant l'entrée et Voldemort commence un peu à devenir un souvenir - et à cause de ça, votre relation change. »

Harry la regarda pendant quelques secondes, essayant de comprendre. Cela sonnaient vrai. C'était peut être une combinaison de l'explication d'Hermione, de la règle de Parvati et Lavande et juste un peu des personnalités d'Harry et Draco - peut être que c'était toutes ces choses qui faisaient que ça se passait mal en ce moment.

« Lui dis-tu que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry revint à la réalité. « Lui dire ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Oui, lui dire. »

« Je— je ne l'ai pas fait. » dit Harry. « Je ne lui ai pas dis. »

« Jamais ? » dit Hermione d'un ton surpris.

« Je lui ai dis - tu sais, en passant. » dit Harry. Cela sonnait confus, même à ses oreilles. « Mais je ne me suis jamais assuré qu'il l'ait réellement compris. Je ne sais pas. Je— Il m'a déclaré sa flamme sur son lit de mort - je n'ai pas fait pareil. »

« Tu n'avais pas à faire la même chose. » répondit Hermione. Après réflexion, elle ajouta, « En fait, j'espère réellement que tu ne seras pas en position d'envisager cette possibilité. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Tu l'aimes ? Plus qu''en passant', comme tu m'as dis ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. » admit Harry, doucement. « Je— je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ressentir. Et si je pense que c'est de l'amour et que ça n'en est pas - ou si je ne sais pas reconnaître que je— »

La voix d'Harry se perdit, incertaine.

Hermione ferma les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit le bras d'Harry et le pressa légèrement. « Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ? »

Harry acquiesça, avalant difficilement. « Mais toi et Ron le faites et je ne crois que je vous aimes chacun de cette manière. »

Hermione l'ignora. « Est ce qu'être prêt de lui te fait te sentir bien ? En sécurité ? Aimé ? »

Harry approuva, encore.

« Tu aimes bien le prendre dans tes bras, l'avoir prêt de toi ? Tu aimes bien le toucher, l'embrasser ? »

« J'aime bien, Hermione, mais— ça ne peut pas juste être de l'attirance ? » La voix d'Harry tremblait.

Hermione regarda par terre, puis croisa le regard d'Harry, honnête. « Harry, je ne peux pas te dire si tu aimes vraiment Draco ou non. Je ne peux pas te poser les questions qui te feraient en être certain, parce que si tu l'aimes, tu es le seul qui le saura. Et je pense que tu peux le savoir ; si tu le veux vraiment. »

Harry la dévisagea, puis regarda ses mains quand le regard d'Hermione devint trop insistant. Finalement, il demande doucement bas, « Tu aimes quelqu'un ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement. « Oui, j'aime quelqu'un. »

Harry la regarda. « Le sait-il ? »

Elle continua juste de sourire et se leva. « Parle juste avec Draco, Harry. » dit elle. « Tout ne sera pas résolu en une fois, mais rien ne sera réglé du tout si tu n'essais jamais. »

Puis, elle partit et Harry se levait sa chaise, regardait le siège vide en se demandant ce que cette conversation voulait dire.

* * *

Harry cognait légèrement à la porte de leur chambre. « Draco ? »

Il entendit du bruit à l'intérieur et une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Draco ébouriffé se tenait dans l'embrasure, la regardant avec des yeux fatigués. « Harry. »

Harry fit un pas hésitant vers l'avant et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci ne réagit pas.

« Laisse-moi parler. » dit Harry tendrement.

Draco le regarda avec méfiance puis accepta doucement. Harry ôta sa main de l'épaule de Draco et ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent sur le lit. Draco s'appuya contre la tête de lit, serrant un coussin contre sa poitrine.

« Je—je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. » dit Harry, en hésitant sur les mots parce qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. « A propos de Goyle. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que les Serpentards sont des mauvais amis ou— »

« Je sais, Harry » coupa doucement Draco, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne commence un long discours.

« Tu sais ? » demanda Harry.

Draco regardait ailleurs. « Nous nous sommes beaucoup disputés dernièrement. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je n'aime pas ça. » dit Draco, rencontrant le regard d'Harry.

« Moi non plus. » Harry inspira en frissonnant. « Mais je ne sais pas comment régler ça. »

Draco sourit, toujours aussi légèrement et à sa vue, une chaleur se répandit à travers Harry. « Tu ne peux pas régler ça. » dit il. A l'expression horrifiée d'Harry, il ajouta, « Pas tout seul. C'est quelque chose que nous devons faire ensemble. Régler ça ensemble. »

« Tu penses que c'est réglable ? »

« Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'ai espionné pendant des années, » dit Draco. « Je pense qu'arranger cette relation est définitivement quelque chose que nous pouvons faire. »

« C'est plus dur que de tuer le Seigneur de je-ne-sais-quoi ou d'espionner. » répliqua Harry, s'efforçant de rendre la situation un peu moins sérieuse. Il semblait avoir réussi, car le sourire de Draco s'élargissait un peu. « C'est comparer deux fonctions vraiment différentes des hommes. »

Draco approuva. « Je pense toujours que nous pouvons le faire. »

« Ca demandera du travail. » répondit Harry.

« Et du dévouement. »

« Et de la confiance. »

Ils furent soudainement plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur de Draco, son souffle frissonnant sur ses lèvres. Les yeux gris de Draco contemplaient ceux d'Harry. La confiance était clairement marquée sur les traits de Draco, même s'il semblait particulièrement nerveux. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi, quelque chose qu'Harry avait déjà vu avant, déjà entendu Draco le dire, mais Harry avait choisi de ne pas en tenir compte.

« Je t'aime. » dit Draco, les mots étaient plus murmurés, confirmant le pressentiment d'Harry.

Harry ne sentit aucune incertitude monter en lui pour la première fois, c'était quelque chose de si clair, quelque chose de parfait.

« Je t'aime aussi, Draco. » dit il finalement. Quand il dit ça, il réalisa que c'était vrai et il comprit ce que Hermione disait ; c'était sérieux, Harry l'avait su dès le commencement. Il poussa un petit soupir, heureux. « Je t'aime réellement, vraiment. »

Puis Draco sourit véritablement, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

* * *

_Je voudrais d'abord corriger la note du chapitre précédent. J'ai du mal formuler tout ça : je ne voulais absolument pas quémander de force des reviews et ce n'était pas non plus un reproche. A vrai dire, comme je l'ai dis à certain(e?)s, c'était plutôt pour voir grosso modo le nombre de lecteurs intéressés par cette traduction... J'ai bien conscience que les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires (moi-même je n'en mets pas à chaque fois…). Voilà, je m'excuse si j'ai pu vous paraître désagréable, ce n'était nullement mon intention '_

_Sinon, j'en ai parlé dans mon profil mais j'ai oublié de le faire ici : je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur un blog (l'adresse est dans mon profil)... je pense notamment à Tinalisa qui laisse toujours une review que j'ai envie de commenter _

_Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous dis à bientôt... dès que Cosmic aura écrit la suite. Portez-vous bien !_


	7. TSS VII A Very Weasley Christmas

**Titre :** The Spy Series (7) : A Very Weasley Christmas

**Auteur : Bananacosmicgirl** (je vous invite à aller voir son profil : vous y trouverez son site, son e-mail etc.)

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à JKR et ni Cosmic, ni moi ne touchons d'argent ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Comme d'ab' quoi

**Raiting :** G

**Couple :** HP/DM, autres.

**Résumé : **C'est la période de Noël et Harry et Draco ont reçu une invitation des Weasley pour célébrer Noël avec eux. Slash. HP/DM. Il s'agit de la septième partie de la Série de l'Espion.

* * *

**The Spy Series ****7**

**A Very Weasley Christmas**

By Cosmic

* * *

« Passer Noël chez les Weasley ? » Draco leva les yeux de la lettre vers Harry en sourcillant. « Ça devrait être intéressant. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Harry, en mâchant ses céréales.

« Je veux dire, » dit Draco, « qu'il y a un an, Ron et moi on ne pouvait pas se supporter – et maintenant nous allons passer Noël ensemble ? »

Harry haussa les épaules en souriant. « Le temps passe, les choses changent. »

Draco le regardait, un air contemplatif sur son visage. « Je suppose, oui. »

« Donc je dois dire à Molly que nous venons ? » demanda Harry. Pig hulula lorsqu'il ramassa sa plume d'oie pour écrire la réponse. Le minuscule hibou paraissait excité d'avoir à ramener une autre lettre à sa famille.

Draco sourit et acquiesça. « Fais le. Quoique nous allons devoir sortir et faire quelques courses de Noël, je suppose. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera un énorme problème, » dit Harry, en adressant un grand sourire à Draco avant de poursuivre l'écriture de la lettre pour les Weasley.

* * *

Harry et Draco transplanèrent devant la maison des Weasley la veille de Noël. Ils étaient chaudement vêtus dans d'épais manteaux et dans de grosses bottes, avec des bonnets sur leurs têtes et des gants couvrant leurs mains remplies de paquets.

« Souviens toi comment tu affirmais que faire des courses pour tout le monde ne serait pas un problème ? » grommela Draco.

« Oui ? Et alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense que tu avais raison ce n'est pas un problème d'acheter les cadeaux – mais de les porter… »

Harry lui fit un sourire narquois. « Oh, arête de pleurnicher gros bébé, » dit il. Il se pencha et embrassa Draco sur la joue, juste quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Harry ! Draco ! Vous êtes là ! » Molly Weasley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et les fit entrer à l'intérieur. Ron, Fred et Georges leur enlevèrent les paquets des mains et Molly les enlacèrent tous les deux. « Bienvenue, bienvenue, » disait elle.

« Merci, » répondit Harry. Il enlaça aussi Fred, Georges et Ron. Draco leur serra seulement la main, ne se sentant toujours pas chez lui avec les Weasley. Harry le comprenait, bien qu'il espérait que Draco se sente aussi bien un membre de la famille Weasley que lui.

La maison était décorée avec tous les gadgets de Noël possibles ; des Pères Noël dans chaque coin, chantant des airs de Noël, du gui suspendu à l'entrée du salon, et un énorme sapin de Noël se tenait fièrement – même si un peu à l'étroit – dans ledit salon. Il y avait douze chaussettes suspendues sur la cheminée ; tous les Weasley avaient la leur et puis il y avait celles d'Harry, Hermione et Draco.

« Hermione vient aussi ? » questionna Harry.

Ron acquiesça. « C'est pas génial ? Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup depuis qu'elle a prit la place de McGonagall en tant que professeur de Métamorphose. »

« Mais elle n'est pas encore professeur, si ? » demanda Harry. « Je croyais qu'elle avait dis qu'elle— »

« —y travaillait, oui, » dit Ron. « Ouais, elle a encore deux ans et demi d'études avant qu'elle puisse s'appeler Professeur de Métamorphose, mais tous les élèves l'appellent quand même 'Professeur Granger' apparemment. »

« Oui, c'est assez embarrassant, vraiment. »

Harry et Ron se retournèrent pour voir une Hermione rouge pivoine dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hermione ! »

Les deux garçons la serrèrent étroitement contre eux et elle poussa un petit rire nerveux. « On dirait que je vous ai manqué. »

« Bien, à part quelques visites occasionnelles, on ne t'a pas vu souvent ces jours-ci, » dit Ron. « Ca m'a fait quelque chose quand maman m'a dit que tu venais aujourd'hui. »

« Je ne manquerais un Noël au Terrier pour rien au monde, » souriait Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Harry. « Où est ta chère moitié, Harry ? »

« En train d'essayer de voir ce qu'il y a dans les paquets cadeaux, probablement, » Harry leur adressa un grand sourire. « Il a essayé de me faire dire ce que je lui ai acheté depuis que je suis revenu de mes courses au début du mois. »

Hermione retint un petit rire. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« Hermione ! »

Hermione se retourna avec un grand sourire sur le visage. « Tout le monde semble crier mon prénom aujourd'hui. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça, » dit Ginny, en commençant à partir, bien que ses yeux pétillaient joyeusement.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un sourire. « Pas vraiment. »

Ginny passa ses bras autours d'Hermione. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils ; soit c'était juste lui, soit cette étreinte était trop longue pour être amicale. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière d'agir d'Hermione, et plus spécialement dans celle de Ginny.

Comme si elles n'étaient pas juste amies.

Mais c'était ridicule.

Harry sentit une paire de bras serpenter autours de sa taille, le faisant oublier Hermione et Ginny.

« Salut beauté, » murmura Draco à son oreille.

Harry sourit et se retourna face à son petit ami. « T'as trouvé ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet maintenant ? »

Draco fit la moue. « Tu sais que je n'ai pas trouvé. »

« Bien, » dit Harry. « C'est supposé être une surprise. »

« Je n'aime pas les surprises, » répondit Draco comme un enfant contrarié.

« Tu aimeras celle là, » promis Harry. Son coeur fit un bond à ces derniers mots ; il espérait que Draco aimerait ce qu'il lui avait acheté. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'Harry avait pensé donner à quelqu'un d'autre avant. Il repoussa sa nervosité pour plaisanter avec Draco. « Oh, regarde ces lèvres boudeuses, c'est comestible. »

Il pencha sa tête et dévora les lèvres de Draco ; elles étaient aussi délicieuses qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il sentit Draco sourire et se pressa un peu plus contre lui.

« Si tu continues comme ça, nous ne pourrons pas passer la soirée sans une _intervention_ dans une chambre, » souffla Draco à l'oreille d'Harry. Harry se sentit s'embraser devant une telle suggestion.

« Ah, vous êtes là, » dit Molly. « Le dîner est servi. »

Harry était presque content de cette interruption. Il suivit Hermione, Ron et Ginny jusqu'à la cuisine, bien qu'il cligna des yeux quand il vit Ginny prendre brièvement Hermione par la taille. Il se demandait si personne d'autre n'avait remarqué.

* * *

Percy était le seul qui ne semblait pas s'amuser autant que les autres durant le dîner. D'après Ron, les relations entre Percy et le reste de la famille étaient toujours froides. Mrs. Weasley semblait marcher sur des oeufs et la conversation de Mr. Weasley était tendue, au mieux.

Tout le monde s'assit pour le gros dîner de Noël et Mrs. Weasley servait plat après plat de délicieux mets.

Mrs. Weasley apporta la grosse dinde sur la table et s'assit doucement. Mr. Weasley allait juste commencer à la couper lorsqu'elle commença à chanter joyeusement un chant de Noël. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière en chantant, comme tout le monde autours de la table, exceptés Fred et Georges, qui la regardaient les yeux écarquillés.

Quand elle s'arrêta, un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce.

« Fred et Georges Weasley, » dit Mrs. Weasley, « j'ose espérer que ça ne l'a pas abîmé. »

« C'était génial », dit Ron. « Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« Ca, » dit Fred, « c'était un aperçu de note dernière confiserie Animer l'Inanimé : la version de Noël. »

George souriait. « Génial, hum ? Si vous applaudissez, ça recommence. »

Ron frappa dans ses mains et la dinde se remis à chanter. Des rires fusèrent autours de la table jusqu'à ce que deux personnes s'allongent sur la table, en poussant des petits rires nerveux. Bill et Charlie tapèrent dans le dos des jumeaux et même Mrs. Weasley avait un large sourire - après s'être assurée que la dinde était encore comestible.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron, Harry et Draco, qui avaient dormis dans des lits métamorphosés de la chambre de Ron, furent réveillés tôt par Mrs. Weasley. Elle leur donnera un cadeau à chacun; de nouveaux pulls Weasley. Draco le dévisagea.

« Je suis supposé le mettre ? » demanda-t-il, ayant l'air assez horrifié à l'idée de porter quelque chose d'aussi peu à la mode.

Harry rigola. « Mets le, c'est l'heure des cadeaux. »

En scrutant le salon faiblement éclairé, Harry prit un moment pour réchauffer l'atmosphère. Les bougies rendaient la pièce chaleureuse et les Weasley étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient tassés sur le lit. Draco s'était appuyé contre les cuisses d'Harry, assis à même le sol.

Ils se dépêchèrent de donner à chacun son cadeau et chaque personne attendait que l'autre ouvre son paquet. Il y avait toutes sortes de choses, de l'appareil moldu que Fred et Georges offrirent à leur père au très vieux tome de Métamorphose que Ron avait acheté à Hermione, en passant par l'abonnement à Sorcière Hebdo que Mrs. Weasley avait souscris pour Ginny.

La pile de paquets devint soudainement plus petite. Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux de la part des Weasley un nouveau genre de bonbon des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux des Weasley qu'il n'avait pas osé goûter jusqu'à présent, un livre de Quidditch de Ron et une chaîne en argent de la part de Ginny.

« J'ai pensé que ça serait beau sur toi, » dit elle avec un sourire.

Le présent d'Hermione pour Harry était un livre sur les vieux manoirs et elle lui précisa que le Manoir Malfoy était décris dedans.

Draco paraissait étonnamment heureux des cadeaux qu'il eut ; le même genre de confiserie qu'Harry avait reçus des jumeaux, une paire de gants en peau de dragon et un livre rare de Potions de la part d'Hermione.

A la fin, seuls deux cadeaux reposaient sous le sapin de Noël. Harry savait ce que l'un contenait, mais pas l'autre et il était le premier à être envoyé.

« Joyeux Noël, » dit il à Draco et il l'embrassa légèrement.

Draco prit le petit cadeau enveloppé et déchira rapidement l'emballage. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petit boite carrée qu'il ouvrit. Harry sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Draco s'élargir.

« Harry, c'est magnifique, » souffla Draco.

Il souleva le collier ; c'était une mince chaîne avec un petit dragon en argent suspendu dessus. Les yeux du dragon étaient fait d'émeraudes et ils brillaient à la faible lueur des bougies.

« Il a différents charmes de protections, » dit Harry. « Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose quand tu as vraiment besoin de moi, serre le vraiment fort et pense simplement à moi et je le saurai. »

Ginny leva les yeux sur le collier. « C'est vraiment du beau travail. »

« Et un dragon pour Draco, » dit Hermione avec un sourire, « qui y avait pensé ? »

Harry retint un petit rire. « Je jure que c'est une coïncidence, » dit il et tout le monde riait.

Une fois que Draco eut passé la chaîne autours de son cou, ce fut au tour du dernier cadeau. Hermione se leva de son siège et attrapa le paquet. Il était encore plus petit que celui d'Harry.

« Ginny, » dit elle, « si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais le déballer pour toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant Hermione et se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'Hermione ôta le papier rouge qui emballait la petit boite à l'intérieur - puis Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise quand Hermione se mit à genoux devant elle.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout traditionnel, » dit elle à Ginny, « mais voudrais-tu être ma femme ? »

Un sursaut collectif survint dans la salle. Harry regarda autours de lui et constata que seulement une personne ne semblait pas surprise : Mrs. Weasley.

« Oui, bien sur, je le veux, » dit Ginny avec un large sourire et autorisa Hermione à lui passer l'anneau au doigt.

« Vous êtes— _ensemble_ ? » demanda Ron, la mâchoire par terre.

Hermione et Ginny ne répondaient pas ; elles fixèrent juste les autres avec de grands sourires.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione et Ginny avaient finalement répondu aux questions de tout le monde. Elles étaient ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant, en secret parce qu'elles n'étaient pas sures de ce que tout le monde en penserait. Maintenant il était temps pour leurs familles de savoir - et elles étaient immensément heureuses que personne de la famille d'Hermione ou de Ginny n'ait quelque chose contre leur relation.

« Aussi longtemps que ma fille sera heureuse, je serai heureuse, » dit Mrs. Weasley avait un grand sourire. « Quand tu m'as dis que tu voulais la demander en mariage - j'espérais bien que je t'aurais comme fille d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Harry et Draco retournèrent s'asseoir et regardèrent le reste de la famille féliciter Hermione et Ginny.

« On dirait que nous ne sommes plus les seules homosexuels de la famille, » dit Harry avec un petit rire.

« Aw, tu ne te sens plus assez spécial ? » le taquina Draco.

Harry hocha la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. « Joyeux Noël, Draco. »

« Joyeux Noël, Harry. »

* * *

_Kia ! Cosmic a enfin mis la suite en ligne alors j'ai profité de mes vacances pour vous traduire ça. J'imagine que beaucoup ont du décrocher en route depuis la dernière update ! En tout cas, je remercie d'avance ceux qui sont toujours là et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !_

_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas : Cosmic avait prévu 10 chapitres. J'avais peur qu'elle s'arrette au sixième mais finalement, on dirait qu'elle reprend alors je vous dis à la prochaine !_


End file.
